What can I say
by allyn17
Summary: Addie and Caleb where the hottest couple at Spenser Academy until Sarah showed up stealing Caleb away. Addie wanted him back and the only way was to get with Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I do not own any of the characters from the movie the Convenant, the only character i own is Addie

* * *

I sat at the bar staring at him as he walked in. Of course she was with him, I hated her ever since she came he wasn't in love with me anymore. I saw Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sarah all sit at a table. I was tempted to go over but wouldn't. I knew the boys secret, they were the Sons of Ipswich. Powerful witches, well warlocks in their case. Reid then spotted me and said something to Caleb, that kinda pissed him off. I then watched as Reid walked over to me.

"Hey Addie" he said smirking that usual smirk. "Reid" I said. "Umm I was wondering if you wanted to come join me and the others for some drinks" he asked. "Not really" I said. "Ya I figured you wouldn't. But still do you want to dance?" he asked. I saw Caleb glaring at us, so what if I danced with Reid not like he would be jealous he has Sarah. "Why not" I said. He held out his hand. I took it as he lead me to the dance floor. We began to dance closely, and it actually felt nice. I just figured Reid was doing it for fun, not like it meant anything to him, and well it meant nothing to me. I felt his hands on my waist as we grinded together. I felt like I wasn't in control anymore, I looked at Reid and he smirked then his eyes flashed black and I began to kiss him. I pushed him, "Geez Reid you don't need to make me kiss you, you could have asked" I said smirking. "Really, oh ya sorry, I forgot you knew" he said. "Its cool" I then kissed him and he kissed back and it was amazing but nothing like when I kissed Caleb. Just then I felt Reid be pushed away.

I saw Caleb standing there. He was angry, "Reid what the hell do you think your doing" he said. "Lighten up Caleb, Addie and I were just having fun" he said. "You always did have a way with ruining other peoples fun Caleb" I said bitterly. I then felt Reid grab my hand and lead me out of the bar. "You going to be okay?" he asked. "Since when does Reid Garwin care about a girls feelings?" I asked. "You're my friend Addie" he said. "I know, your mine to. The guys and I still get along and they would wish I was around more. But I can't stand her" I said. "I know, since she's come into town its like Caleb's this new person. He only cares for her." Reid said. "Can we not talk about her?" I asked. "Sure let me take you back to the school" he offered. "Sure, here" I said handing him my car keys. We then headed to my car. I then saw someone standing, well leaning against my car. It was Caleb, "Where are you two off to?" he asked. "I'm just taking Reid back to school, he needed a ride cause you guys weren't leaving yet" I lied. "Reid can I speak to you alone." Caleb asked. "Anything you have to say to Reid you can say in front of me Caleb" I said. 'This is between me and him" Caleb said. "Fine" I said. I watched Caleb and Reid head to the side alley.

I just stood there. I wanted to go listen but I knew I shouldn't. Caleb was probably having one of his fits, and they would be using their powers against each other. "Hey Addie, Reid leave you all by yourself?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw Chase. "Oh hey Chase, Caleb wanted a word with him" I said. "They're going to be awhile you want me to take you home?" he asked. "Reid has my car keys" I said. "So, I got my car, he can take your car home he won't mind" Chase said. I thought about this for awhile, "Chase it's a nice of you to offer but I did promise Reid to take me so maybe next time" I said. "You sure" he said. For a second I thought I saw his eyes flashed black. "Actually those two are going to be a while so I will take up that offer" I suddenly say. _That was odd_ I thought to myself. "No problem" he said. I then followed him to his car.

He held the door open and I got in. "I should probably tell Reid that he can take me car home that I got another ride" I said. "It's cool I'll tell him." Chase said. Before he could close the door Reid and Caleb had come out from the side alley. "Umm, Addie I thought I was taking you home?" Reid asked. "Actually Reid can you take my car back to the school I'm getting a ride with Chase" I said. "Umm are you sure about that?" he asked. "Don't even think about it Reid" I heard Caleb say. I was thinking the same thing. "I wasn't going to do anything Caleb" Reid said. "Whatever, Chase take good care of her" Caleb said. "Oh I will" Chase said. "Thanks Reid for taking my car home" I yelled as I got in Chase's car. Chase got into the drivers seat and he turned on his car. Chase then pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Caleb and Reid in rearview mirror, looking angry. I partly felt guilty for making Reid drive my car all by himself.

"Hey, you okay Addie?" I heard Chase ask. "Hmm, Oh, ya I am" I replied. "I'm sorry. Did you wanna go back with Reid?" he asked. "No, I wasn't expecting him to offer that. Plus Caleb was pissed off, when he shouldn't be he has his precious Sarah now" I said sounding angry. "She really irritates you doesn't she?" he asked. "I dunno its like she suddenly shows up and has this hold over him. Like she's I dunno" I said. "Like she's magical?" he asked. My eyes lightened up, "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Just I dunno it just came to mind" he said. Though it sounded like he was hiding something. We pulled into the school parking lot. Chase turned off the car and we both got out.

"Thanks for the ride" I said to him as I headed to the girl dormitory. "At least let me walk you to your room" he offered. I spotted Reid show up with my car. He must have followed us back and to my surprise Caleb was in the passenger seat. Both boys got out and were walking towards us. "Here" Reid said handing my car keys to me. "Thanks" I said, I was confused as to why Caleb was with Reid. Why did he care about who I saw or went home with, I'm not his girl anymore. I was thinking and I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. "Addie can I talk to you?" Caleb said. "Vocal cord wise yes, with each other no" I said. "Chase thanks for the ride, and thanks for the offer but I can walk to my room on my own" I told him. "Ok, see ya tomorrow in class" he said walking towards the guys dorms.

I began to walk towards the girls dorms when I felt like someone rather two people were watching me. Before I knew it, both Reid and Caleb were walking beside me. "Guys I can walk on my own" I said. I walked a bit faster but they caught up. "Fine what do you want?" I asked. "I want to talk to you" Caleb said. "I just wanted to walk you home" Reid said. "Why were you hoping to get lucky Reid" I said, knowing that's all Reid cared about. "No, I just don't trust certain people" he said. "Chase" I said. "Addie he's bad news" Caleb said. "Why do you care Caleb, shouldn't you be with your precious Sarah. I'm sure she's worried that you didn't come back" I said sounding angry. "I should leave you two alone" Reid said. "No Reid, can you walk me to my room, Caleb has to get back to his girl" I said. I then took Reids hand and we headed to the last hallway were the sophomores lived.

"You sure your okay?" Reid asked. "I'm fine" I said. "Addie you can tell me the truth" he said. "I'm fine and thanks for the dance. I needed it" I said. "Did you need the kissing too cause I'm always willing" Reid said smirking that cute smirk. I then leaned close to him and kissed him. I felt him want to kiss back and I let him. We stopped kissing and just looked at each other. "You should get back to your dorm before your caught" I said to him. "Ya, but we're still not at your room yet. I'll go once we get there" he said to me. We continued walking. I then spotted Kate and Pogue outside the room kissing. I knew were that was leading to. "Umm do you want to crash at my room considering that it your room those two are going to be in and I don't think Tyler will care." Reid said. "Thanks" I said to him. We quickly headed to the boys dorms. We got to Reids room and sure enough Tyler was already passed out. Reid closed the door behind him. "Umm, I don't have a change of clothes to sleep in or my school clothes." I whispered. "No problem, you can borrow one of my shirts and" he flashed his eyes and my school uniform appeared. "Reid you got to be careful about that" I whispered. "I know but meh" he whispered. He then handed me one of his shirts and I went into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes and pulled on Reids shirt I was glad that I was were my booty shorts underwear though I knew he wouldn't care. Reid was always trying to get with me and I think his charm was working. I came back out and he was only dressed in his boxers. He was pulling the covers back off his bed.

"The shirt looks good on you" he said quietly. "Thanks" I said smiling as I laid down on his bed. He laid down beside me and puled the covers over us. Reid gently placed an arm around me. "Caleb's going to kill you, you know that" I whispered. "He shouldn't care he has Sarah" Reid said. "Ugh please don't say that name" I said to him. "I promise not to" he said. He kissed my cheek, "Goodnight" he whispered. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in Reids arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to feel Reid pull me close to his body. I tried to move to get off the bed, but just felt him pull me even closer "Mhmm" I heard him say. "Reid, we gotta get up." I whispered to him. "First tell me that I'm not dreaming" he said. "No your not. For once Reid a girl was willing to stay past the morning" I said knowing that would bother him a bit. "Hey some girls have stayed till morning" he said. "Ya but how many do you still talk to?" I asked. He looked at me, "Just go get dressed and leave before Tyler sees and tells Caleb" He said. "You gotta let me go first" I said. He let go of me and I got up off his bed. I grabbed my school clothes and headed into the bathroom. I changed into my school uniform. I headed back out of the bathroom.

"Here" I said handing him his shirt. "No, keep it" he said. "Fine, hey did you notice how for once you had a girl here and didn't sleep with her." I said. "Ya, big shocker there" Reid said. "Well, I should get going" I said heading to the door. "Thanks again" I said to him. "No problem" he said. I gently kissed his cheek and left the room.

I headed down back to the girls dorm. As I walked I felt like someone was watching me. I kept walking still having that feeling. I noticed that it was raining out. Then the lights began to flicker then suddenly the lights went out. I screamed, I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me. I felt my heart jump as I knew who was holding me. "You ok?" he asked me. "Ya I think so, the lights just scared me that's all" I told him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. "I'm fine" I said. I then pushed him away. "Why are you even down here?" he asked me. "Why does it matter to you Caleb?" I asked as I continued walking back towards the girls dorms. I felt him grab my arm, and turn me around to face him. "It matters because I still love you" he said. I didn't know what to say, "Don't do this to me Caleb. I gotta get my stuff for class" I said taking his hand off my arm.

I walked to the girls dormitories. I headed to mine and Katie's room. I unlocked the door lucky for me Pogue had already left. I say that Katie was in the bathroom. I quickly put Reids shirt away in my dresser and grabbed my books. Katie came back out in her school uniform. "Hey, so where were you last night? I saw you head outside with Reid at the bar but then Caleb left too. So what went on?" she asked me. "Ya I was about to leave with Reid then Caleb showed up all angry. Reid and him began to argue and Chase appeared, so I left with Chase. When we got here, I said thanks and headed to the room but I had Reid and Caleb following me. I told Caleb to leave that Sarah must have been worried about him. I then saw you and Pogue all over each other and I knew where that was leading so Reid said I could crash at his room. So I did but nothing went on, for once Reid had a girl in his room but didn't sleep with her" I told Katie. "Really?" she asked. "Ya, it was a bit weird though" I told her as she grabbed her books. "How was it weird that Reid wasn't hitting on you to sleep with him?" she asked. "Ya that was the weird thing, but it was really sweet of him to let me stay there. Lucky for me Caleb won't know because I left before Tyler woke up." I told her. "That is good, but Addie Caleb does still love you" she told me. "I highly doubt that Katie he has Sarah now" I said to her. "Ya but he was so worried about you last night. When Reid spotted you, he said to Caleb, There's Addie, I'm going to see if she wants to dance and if I'm lucky maybe she'll sleep with me, but we knew Reid was doing that to bug Caleb. When Caleb saw you and Reid dancing, he completely ignored Sarah. All he was doing was staring at you and Reid getting angry. Sarah was pissed. When Caleb went to break off you and Reid, Sarah went home crying. Caleb didn't care about her he cared about you Addie" she told me. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, he still loves you but won't say anything because he thinks you don't love him anymore" she said. "I don't know if I do still love him Kat, being Reid last night was nice. He can be nice when he tries." I said. "Are you falling for Reid?" she asked. "Not so sure. I do have Caleb still in my heart" I said. "You'll figure things out, we got class to get to" Katie said.

The two of us left the room and headed to the main building. We got there and headed to class. Katie took her usual seat beside Pogue. I then took the seat beside Reid. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he said smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay last night" I whispered. "No prob. Anytime your welcome" he said smirking. "You doing okay now?" he asked. "Ya, much better" I said. "Had to be because of me" he said. "Actually it was Katie telling me some stuff but I'm not telling" I said. "Oh be that way, hey are you busy later, want to go to the bar?" he asked. "Sure, is you know who going to be there?" I asked. "Won't know until we go"he said. 'Okay, I will" I agreed.

Our teacher then came in, "Umm Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin your wanted in the headmasters office" the teach said. "Ohh" a bunch of us said. "Class quite down" the teach said. Caleb and Reid then left. The rest of us then went back to work.

After class I meet up with Katie and we headed to the library. "Hey, so Reid asked me to go to the bar with him tonight" I told her. "What did you say?" she asked. "I agreed to go with him" I told her. "You know Caleb will be angry right?" she asked. "I know he will be but meh" I said as we sat down at one of the tables. I saw Sarah holding an old book that was the history of the Ipswich. "Umm Katie you never said anything to Sarah about the boys have you" I asked. "No I haven't why?" she asked. "Because she had a history book about Ipswich and I know exactly what's in that book because I used it to find out the truth" I told her. "So what if she does find out" she said. "Ya I guess it doesn't matter, Caleb would have to explain to her sooner or later" I said. Katie and I then began to work on our homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Hey glad about the reviews, so this is the third chapter enjoy and oh i gotta work on the next one and it wont be up for awhile becasue i am going away on summer bvaction, be back in a week.

Again i do not own any of the chracters except Addie.

* * *

**LATER**

Katie and I went into our room to try and figure out what to wear to the bar. "I wonder why Reid and Caleb were called to the headmasters office." I asked.

"You know probably heard about the fight outside Nicky's" Kate said.

"Ya most likely" I said. I pulled out my short jean skirt and red tank top. I headed into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and Kate was all dressed.

"You going with Pogue?" I asked.

"Ya, you okay with that?" she asked me. 'No, it's fine" I told her.

"Ok, I'll see you there" she said leaving the dorm. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out.

I headed to the parking lot when I heard two people arguing. "You care more about her then you do me Caleb" I heard Sarah yell. _This could be interesting_ I thought to myself. I then quietly hid behind a pillar in the parking lot.

"Of course I care for her Sarah, she's my best friend since I was one. Sarah I love you" he said causing a small pain in my heart.

"Then why did you watch Reid and her dancing and why did you break them apart. And why did you follow her and Chase back her with Reid?" I heard her ask.

"Because I don't trust Reid or Chase" he said.

"Your lying Caleb you do still love her just admit it" she said.

"Fine, I do still love her. I always will love her, even if she doesn't love me" he said.

"That's what I thought. Caleb we are over, and I won't go to the Fall harvest dance with you" I watch Sarah head back inside the school. I then came out and headed to my car, I saw Caleb standing by a car looking upset. I couldn't stand him looking that way.

I walked over to him. "You okay?" I asked. "Sarah just broke up with me" he said.

"Ya, I heard" I told him. "Oh you did?" he asked.

"Yes I did Caleb and I can make a confession?" I asked. "Sure" he said.

"I still love you Caleb" I said to him. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes Caleb, I do still love you even though I was angry about you leaving me for Sarah I still knew that you loved me and somehow Sarah was clouding your mind or someone was doing that to you cause I highly doubt Sarah could be capable of anything though" I said. Caleb smiled at me a smile that I had not seen since the day that we meet. It then began to downpour on us. I began to laugh and so did he. Caleb then grabbed my hand and we quickly ran to his car and got in.

"So where to?" he asked.

"I believe that I promised Reid to meet him at the bar" I said. I saw a twitch of jealousy in Caleb's face.

"Hey don't get mad at me. You were still with Sarah when he asked. Besides I am free to date or go out with who ever I want" I said to him. "Not anymore" I heard him , mumble.

"What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing lets get going then" he said starting his car up and pulling out of the parking lot.

We headed to the bar the ride was mostly silent. We arrived at the bar and quickly ran inside. "Thanks for the ride" I said to Caleb. "Anytime" he said smiling. I spotted Reid with Tyler and walked over to them.

"Hey glad you made it Addie" Reid said placing an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"I wasn't going to let you be stood up." I said to him kissing his cheek. "Hey want to go dance?" I asked Reid. "Sure lets go" he said leading me to the dance floor.

We began dancing and again I felt like I wasn't in control. "So Sarah broke up with Caleb" I told him. "Am I guessing that you and him will be getting back together" he said. "

I don't know. I should give him some space for now" I told him.

"So your free to date other people?" he asked me.

"What are you trying to imply Reid?" I asked him. "Nothing really" he said doing his usual smirk.

"Is this your way of trying to ask me out?" I asked. "

I'm not sure Caleb would be to happy if I did that?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "Maybe because you two love each other and he so wants you back" he said to me.

"If he wants me back them why didn't ask for me to take him back after him and Sarah broke it off?" I asked him. "You got a point" he said. "So were you asking me out then?" I asked.

"I maybe would you go out with me?" he asked me.

"I don't know Reid will you break my heart like all the other girls you dated, because Caleb would kill you if you did" I said to him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. "Maybe" I said leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. We broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"Caleb is so going to kill me" Reid then said.

"Ya I think I am" We heard Caleb say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Addie how can you do this to me, and Reid, you friggen know better then to do this to me" Caleb said. "Come, on Caleb, I kissed Reid out of my own free will. He asked me out and I said yes. Besides you had your opportunity to ask me back out but you didn't take it" I said to him bitterly.

"Caleb, whether you like it or not, Addie is with me now, so just face it" Reid said wrapping his arm around me.

There was a angry look appearing on Chases face. "Outside now Reid" he said.

"I don't think so Caleb" he said.

"No, we are gonna settle this" I said surprising both of them.

The three of us left Nickey's and stood out back in the alleyway. "So Caleb, go ahead, start with the argueing, or are you guys just gonna let your eyes flash a couple times, having one of you fly into the crates, and the other fly into a wall" I said bitterly.

"Most likely" Reid said, as his eyes flashed black and a barrel went flying at Caleb."Reid you so did not need to do that" I said.

"Just sending him a message" He said.

"Now I'm sending one back" Caleb said as his eyes flashed and suddenly Reid went flying back into the pile of crates.

I ran to him. "You okay" I asked. "Yeah, I've been worse" he said smirking. "Caleb stop this now" I yelled.

"Not until you realize that he is just gonna use you, and that I want you back" Caleb said. "Caleb, since when did you become this obbsessive" I said as Reid stood up.

"Yeah Caleb, this isn't you" Reid said. He looked at us, and glared again. "Reid, back off" Caleb said.

"Okay, that's it if you two want to keep going at it go ahead but I can't do this anymore" I quickly kissed Reids cheek and walked off.

I walked away when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Sorry Addie" I heard Chase say. "It's ok" I said turning to face him.

"So are Caleb and Reid still fighting about me?" I asked him. "Of course when are they not fighting about you" Chase said.

"I know Chase, it's just hard for me to figure this all out" I told him."That's alright, Caleb and Reid just need to realize that your not always going to be there" Chase said to me.

"Maybe I should just not date either one of them, its what is best for me right now" I told him. "It would be" Chase said.

"Chase, can you take me back to school, I rode with Caleb here" I asked. "Ya that's fine" he said.

I followed Chase to his car and we both got in. "Hey if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to I'm here" Chase said to me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek.

"So who are you going to the Fall Harvest with?" Chase asked me. "Not sure, maybe I'll go solo, considering those boys need to get everything straight and I guess I do too" I told him.

"That sounds like a good idea" he said. "Hey this is the second time you have taken me home, it's getting to be a habit possible" I said.

"Yeah it is" he said. 'Let's keep this a habit maybe" he said.

I blushed, "Yeah we could" I said.

We arrived at the school and got out. "Thanks for the ride Chase" I said getting out. "You want me to walk you to your room?" he asked me, as we got out of his car.

"Sure, it's really late, and the school at night freaks me out." I said.

"Sure" he said.

We headed to the girls dorms. We walked in a silence, "So, what will you do about Reid and Caleb?" Chases asked me. "Nothing, Caleb can be angry all he wants. I am free to date whoever I choose and right now I choose Reid, I knew it would piss Caleb off, but he pissed me off by dating Sarah" I said to him.

"Makes sense, I'm sure Caleb will give up after awhile" Chase said.

"Thanks Chase" I said. We then arrived at my room, I knew that Kate and Pogue wouldn't be there, they were still at Nickey's.

"Well, here we are" I said. "Yeah, well this is usually when the guy gives the girl the good night kiss, but I think since you already are taken and I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, so night" Chase said.

"You are a real gentleman Chase, thanks for walking me and for bringing me home again" I said.

I then hugged him and kissed his cheek as I entered me room. "Well, your finally here" I heard someone say.

A/N: So who is it that is Addie and kate's room and has been waiting for Addie? Sorry but this will be a cliffhanger until i get back and it should be a good one when i get back so yeah thanks for the reviews guys, i really enjoy hearing that this story doesn't suck.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked to see Sarah seated on Kate's bed, "What the hell do you want Sarah.?" I asked.

"I want you to stay the hell away from Caleb, and I want you to stay away from the rest of the guys" she said to me.

I just looked at her and began to laugh. "Your joking right" I said. She just looked at me.

"I take that as a no, well I can stay away from Caleb because I am not talking to him, about staying away from others that is going to be a bit of a problem, see I was their best friend until you came along, and also I am Reids girl now" I told her.

"Yeah like that is possible" she said.

"What are you saying that Reid couldn't actually have a girlfriend, cause you don't know Reid when it comes to me" I said to her.

"Well, just stay away unless you want to cause trouble, and I will have Caleb back by tomorrow, whether you like that or not" she said getting up off of Kate's bed.

"I thought you were through with him, I heard the fight earlier Sarah, so why are you here wasting your time threatening me, when you know he loves me" I said glaring into her eyes.

I knew I was getting close to hitting a nerve.

She glared back, "That was just an act I was testing him, soon enough he'll come back to me realizing it is me that he is in love with and not you , you weren't good for him, that's why he came to me, I was better then you" She said smirking.

At that moment I loathed her, I wanted to hit her so badly and wipe that smirk off her face.

"Get the Hell out of here Sarah, before you regret ever showing up in my room" I said to her.

She headed to the door, "Remember stay away from Caleb" she said as she opened the door and left.

I slammed the door shut and sat down on my bed. She had no right threatening me like that. She can not keep me away from the boys, especially Reid. I smiled as I thought about him, he was now mine, which I knew would hurt a lot of girls hearts. I sat there and suddenly I felt tears stroll down my cheeks, I don't know why I was crying, whether they were happy, sad or scared tears. I knew I had to tell someone about Sarah's threat, part of me didn't want to believe she could do something but the other said she would. I slowly got up off my bed and headed to my dresser. I opened it, looking at Reids shirt, I smiled pulling it out and changing into it. I walked back to my bed pulling the covers back and crawling into bed. I slowly drifted asleep

_I was running I didn't know why I was. I just kept telling myself you got to run. I wasn't watching were I was running when I suddenly ran into someone. I looked to see him, he's gorgeous baby blue eyes staring into mine. "Reid, thank god I found you" I said hugging him. He was stiff and wasn't hugging me back. _

_"Reid what's wrong?" I asked. _

_"Oh, it might be the fact that he has no idea who you are, and why your hugging him" I heard someone say. _

_"What did you do to him?" I asked. _

_"Nothing really, just a bit of magic, he will stay that way until you promise, what I told you to promise before" the voice said. _

_I debated it over in my head, it was the only way to get Reid out of this state, "Fine I promise" I said. "_

_Good" suddenly Reid was looking at me, _

_"Addie, you okay?" he asked. _

_"Yeah, I am, but now..I .. I have to leave" I said to him. _

_"Well, were you going so I can come with" he said. _

_"No Reid you can't. You have to leave me alone from now one" I said as tears strolled down my cheeks. _

_"Why?" he asked. _

_"Because I..I don't..love you anymore" I lied, it killed me inside to say those words to him. _

_He looked so hurt, "What did I do?" he asked. _

_"Your Reid Garwin the biggest player at this school, I knew this wouldn't last and so did you, why did I even bother to think you changed, you never can change Reid, it's the way you are" I said walking away before things could get any worse for either of us._

I sat up in my bed, the dream scared me a lot. I looked to see that Kate was not here, she must have gone back to Pogue's place. I looked at my clock and read that it was a quarter to eight. I got up off my bed and started to head to the bathroom when there was a knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it to see the one person I so did not want to talk to. "Go away"I said to him.

"Can we just talk Addie?" he asked.

"About what, Caleb I am through with you and want nothing to do with you anymore" I said to him.

"Addie I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday" He said to me.

"Caleb, I don't care, I'm with Reid just face it, any feelings I had for you are long gone" I told him.

"Your lying" he said.

"No I'm not Caleb. I want you to stay the hell away from me. Go talk to Sarah, I think she needs to talk to you" I said.

"Why does Sarah need to talk to me, her and I are over. You heard the argument" he said.

"Yeah well, her and I had a talk. I told her that I don't love you and that you needed time to get over me. I told her that you two should try again. That you and I are over each other" I lied.

"Fine then. I will stop bothering you. I hope your happy with Reid, just don't come crying to me if he hurts you" Caleb said as he got up and left my dorm.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait guys, so yeah i thought i would Sarah mean i never really liked her i guess but anywayz thanks everyone for the reviews i love them


	6. Chapter 6

I closed the door as Caleb walked out. I headed to the bathroom, I took a shower then changed into my school uniform. I heard the door open, and I headed out to see Kate was back.

"Oh hey, your back" I said to her.

"Yeah, I stayed at Pogue's" she said.

"That's what I figured. I should probably tell you the semi good news" I said.

"Semi what do you mean semi?" she asked me as she got out her uniform.

"Well Reid and I are going out"I told her.

"I knew you two would get together after you and Caleb split. So why is that semi good news?" Kate asked

"This is Reid Garwin I am dating now, he's the guy every girl wants, you know how many girls I am going to make jealous" I told her.

"Yeah but maybe he will finally change his ways" Kate suggested.

I just looked at her, "I guess I'll have to wait and see, oh yeah Sarah decided to give me a little visit last night"

"What the hell did she want?"Kate asked.

"Stay away from Caleb and the guys, Caleb she can have back, the guys on the other hand that might be hard" I told her.

"I never really liked her, she can't keep you away from the boys they have been your best friends forever" Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of her, what is she going to do make Caleb come after me, like he would do anything to me" I said.

We then left our room. "If she does do anything I got your back and so does Pogue, Tyler and Reid" Kate said.

"Thanks for the confidence Kate, but I think I can handle Sarah" I said. We walked down the corridor when I felt someone come out of nowhere and wrap their arms around me. I smiled as I realized who it was. "I missed you last night" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face Reid, "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't want to hang around and watch my ex and current boyfriend fight about me" I told him.

"Reid you and Caleb where fighting again?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you know once Caleb says one thing to Reid right away the powers come out" I said to her.

"True, so True, I'm going to leave you two love birds and find my boy" Kate said as she walked away.

"So what happened after I left you and Caleb to your little fits?" I asked as I took his hand we headed to class.

"Tyler and Pogue showed up to try and stop us and well I guess they did" He said.

"Good, cause I don't know what would happened if your precious face got beat up" I said knowing it would bother him a bit.

"I know this face is way precious, its what makes the girls fall for me" he said.

I laughed at him, "Yes it is, I was first attracted to this precious face" I said kissing his cheek.

"Since we are dating does this mean I can't go out with other girls?" he asked me.

"You go out with one other girl I will kick your ass, you better yet I will go to Chase or possibly Caleb" I said.

"You better not do that" he said kissing me on the lips.

"You better not cheat then" I said to him.

"Fine I won't you know that all the girls here are going to hate you right" he said.

Yeah they are, but too bad, also there is one girl I know for sure that's going to hate me" I said to him as we walked into the class room.

"Who?" he asked as we sat down.

"Sarah who I guess got her one wish she is back with Caleb" I said as I spotted the two come in together holding hands.

"Why would Sarah be jealous, what she had a crush on me?" Reid asked.

'No, never mind, forget I said anything" I said as the bell rang for class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of the chratcters except Addie

**LATER**

I left my class with Reid and Tyler. "Addie, what were you talking about earlier with Sarah?" Reid asked me. "Reid, forget I mentioned anything okay. Come on lets go to the library and get started on our project" I said.

"Can't we just go back to my room and not work on the project" Reid said smirking that signature smirk.

"Umm sounds like an good idea, Tyler you want to go to your room with me" I said just to bother Reid.

"As much fun as that would be, I think we should actually work on this project" he said.

"Fine we can work on the project" Reid said.

We headed to the library and went to our usual section. I grabbed some books and then sat down on Reid's lap and opened up the one book. We had to do a history project of course on the school and the history of the town. It was stupid to do because we always did one every year. The guys always asked me to be their partner because they knew I would do all the work well this year I was going to make them do it. I threw a book at Tyler.

"Ouch what the hell Addie" he said.

"You two are actually going to do the work this year, I will do my share and you two will do your share no more of me doing the whole thing" I told them.

"Aww come on, you always do the project so good Addie, you'll do a much better job then us" Reid said.

"You don't do anything then you don't get any kisses or other stuff from me" I said. I loved bugging him with these threats.

He looked at me, "Fine then, I will just go find some other girls to get that from" he threatened back.

"So you want me to go back to Caleb" I said.

"Okay, you win, I will help out" He said.

"I always win Reid" I said kissing his cheek.

"So are you going to tell me why Sarah is hating you even more?" Reid asked.

"Sarah hates you again, wow what a surprise" Tyler sarcastically said.

"Shut-up Tyler, it's just the usual Caleb issue, it's no big" I told him.

"Fine, don't tell me" he said giving my his pouty look.

"That's not going to work" I said to him.

'Come on you two, stop being so lovey-dovey and get to work" Tyler said.

"Alright boss" Reid said.

"I thought I was the boss" I said to him.

"Just my boss" Reid said kissing my lips.

"Come on you two we have work" we heard Tyler saw. Our lips seperated.

"Fine we'll start working" I said

We were getting close to being finished when the librain showed up, "Reid you are wanted in the headmasters office the same with you Addie" we were told. She then walked away.

"Okay why are you guys needed in the headmasters office?" Tyler asked.

"Must have to do with you and Caleb fighting last night" I said to Reid as we got up to leave.

:Probbaly" Reid said.

'We'll see you later Tyler" I said as Reid and I left and headed to the headmasters office.

We headed down the hall, when we spotted Caleb going in the same direction.

"Hey Caleb" Reid siad.

"Oh hey you guys got asked to go to the headmasters office too?" he asked.

'No we were just going this way for the sure hell of it" I said glaring at him.

"Any idea why?" he asked.

"Think about last night, you , Reid fight, does that ring a bell" I said.

'That could be it but I'm not sure." Caleb siad.

We arrived at the head masters office and I knocked. "Come in?" we heard. I turned the handle and the three of us walked in.

A/N: I know its sorta short. But yeah, should i have Addie tell the guys about her 'threat' from Sarah? i dunno, next chapter should be up soon. I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix it was awesome. Anyone else excited for the last book coming out this Saturday!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except Addie and someone else read to fins out who.

Reid, Caleb and I walked into the headmasters office. "Take a seat" he told us. We all sat down on the couch. I felt a bit uncomfortable sitting between both boys.

"I was informed that Mr. Danvers and Mr. Garwin were seen fighting outside Nickey's, is this true Miss Maison?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about sir" I lied.

"Well, if you two were fighting this isn't the first time you have been caught. I want it to stop, I wish to not hear that my students are fighting" he said to us.

"I'm positive it will not happen again sir" Calen said.

":I hope not, now you boys can leave, Miss Maison, will have to stay for just a few more minutes" he said. Caleb and Reid got up and left the office.

"Now Miss Maison you are the top student here at Spencer Academy. Your grades are high and very good" he said.

"I try my best sir" I said.

"That's good, now we just had a new student arrive. I wish for you to show her around the school and make her better acquainted with the students here" he said.

"I will do my best" I said.

"Good" he then pressed the buzzer. "Miss Danbee please let Miss Northern in" he said.

The door opened and in walked a tall dirty blonde. She was pretty nice looking.

"Miss Cassie Northern, this is Madison Maison, she will show you around the school. And you will be rooming with her and Miss Kate Tunney. Since there is a empty bed in there not being used, considering Miss Sarah Wenham moved out" he said.

"Cassie, I hope I do a good job" I said.

"I think you will" she said.

"Well I shall let you two girls go and get to know each other" he said.

The two of us walked out of the headmasters office and were about to head down the hall when I heard, "Why, who is this lovely girl?"

"Cassie, meet Reid Garwin the biggest player at this school" I said to her.

"Hey, last time I checked I was listed as taken" he said.

"You two a couple?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah been dating a total of a day, it's a long story that will probably be confusing" I said to her.

"Well, I think I can find time" she said.

"Come on I will take you to me the rest of the group" I said. I took Reids hand as the three of us headed to the café to find everybody else.

We walked into the café, I spotted Tyler with Pogue and Kate. "Hey guys, this is Cassie Northern. She is our new roomie Kate. Cassie this is Tyler and Pogue" I told her.

"Hey" she said

. "So where is Caleb and his precious Sarah" I said.

"I think they went out for lunch" Kate said.

"Good" I said as we sat down.

"Why is that good?" Cassie asked as she sat down.

"Sarah and I just do not get along what so ever" I told her.

'Why?" she asked.

"It has to do with Caleb, he and I dated then Sarah showed up and he and her started dating like a day after he broke up with me for no reason at all. Well he apparently still loves me and she hates me for that" I told her.

"Can't wait to meet her" Cassie said sarcastically.

"I think you are going to fit in perfectly here" I said to her. Just then the bell rang and we all got up to head for our last class of the day. "Oh Cassie you don;t start classes till tomorrow, so I guess you can hang out in the room till Kate and I are done class" I said.

"Or I can show her around the school" Tyler suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Ty, thanks" I said.

I watched as Cassie went off with Tyler and the rest of us headed to class.

"So what do you guys think about Cassie?" I asked.

"She seems pretty nice" Kate said.

"She's hot" Reid said.

I then lightly hit Reid on the arm, "I'm the only one you should think is hot" I told him.

"Sorry, but I can't help if my eye wanders" he said to me.

"You two are so adorable" Kate then said.

"I know we are" I said as we walked into class.

A/N: So what do you guys think about the new character? I felt like adding her, she will be important later on don't worry she isn't going to come between Reid and Addie LOL. Going to have more chapters soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters excpet Cassie and Addie.

Classes were all done and I left and headed towards mine and Kate's dorm. Kate had gone off with Pogue of course and Reid I really don't know where he disappeared too. I was about to go into my dorm there I saw Sarah standing by it.

"Get Lost Wenham" I said.

"Oh so now we are on last name terms alright Maison, I thought I told you to stay away from the guys" she said.

"And I told you that was going to be hard considering I am Reids girl" I said to her.

"Yeah like that is going to last" she said.

"Whatever, I really don't have time for this can you move so I can go into my room" I said.

"Fine but you better start listening to me" she said.

"I will not listen to what you say, you can't scare me" I said. She just glared and walked away.

I opened up my dorm room to see Cassie getting all settled in. "Hey" I said. "Hey, I just got visited by your old room mate and worst enemy" she said.

"What did she have to say?" I asked as I placed my bag down on my bed.

"Just that I should stay away from you and watch out if I don't want to lose a guy" she said.

"Would she just learn to bugger off already, She has Caleb she should not be bothering me or my friends with threats" I said as I headed to my dresser.

"She does seem a bit bitchy" Cassie said. I laughed, "You are so cool" I said as I pulled out a change of clothes.

"You wanna go to Nickey's tonight with Kate, the guys and I?" I asked her.

"Umm what is Nickey's?" she asked.

"It's the local bar" I said as I changed into my jean skirt.

"Sure" she said as she then pulled out a change of clothes.

Both of us changed and grabbed our purses. I grabbed the keys to my car though I had a feeling I may not need them. I was dressed in a short jean skirt, black halter top and black up to the knee heels. Cassie was dressed in ripped jeans and a red tank top and ballet flats. "Hey we look awesome" I said.

"Figured we would" she said as we headed out.

We headed down the hall when we heard, "Where are two hottie like you headed off to all by your lonesome".

"We were off to the local bar, and possibly hook up with some hot guys" I said.

"That may be heard conisdering the only hot guy is right here" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think so there are should plenty of other hot guys there, your not the only hot one" I said.

"Yeah okay" he said.

"You wanna drive?" I asked.

"Sure" he said as I handed him the keys.

We headed out to my car and got in. "So what are you going to do if you run into Sarah and Caleb?" Cassie asked as Reid turned on the car.

"Honestly I don't care. Sarah can threaten me all she wants, but there is nothing she can do to keep me away from my boyfriend and my best friends." I said.

"What? Sarah has been threatening you? Have you told Caleb?" Reid asked me.

"Yeah, think about that one Reid. Hi Caleb, your girlfriend is threating me to stay away from Reid and my friends, oh wait their your friends too" I said.

"Okay I get it, but still you have to do something, I can easily you know" he said.

"No, you won't. I cna handle her. I am a big girl" I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Should we tell her?" I asked him.

"I don't know usual we have to run that idea by Caleb and the guys, but considering Caleb just openly told you and Pogue openly told Kate I guess we can" Reid said.

"Okay well Cassie this is probably going to be hard for you to understand, but Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler are the Sons of Ipswich, and they have magical powers" I said.

"That is so friggin amazing" Cassie said.

"That was easy to do" I said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool with that kind of stuff" Cassie said as we pulled up to Nickey's.

Reid pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. He handed me the keys. The three of us got out and headed inside. I spotted everyone else and walked over with Cassie and Reid.

"Hey, oh Cassie this is Caleb" I said to her.

"Nice to meet you" Caleb said. Sarah glared her usual glare at me as I sat down beside Caleb. Reid sat down beside me and Cassie sat down beside Tyler.

"So you guys ready for the Fall Harvest on Friday" I asked.

"I guess" Kate said.

"Oh, I think Tyler you and Cassie should go together, we can make it like a big group thing that way you two aren't the odd ones out" I suggested. Cassie looked at Tyler, "You wanna go together?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

"Awesome" I said. My favourite song began to play, it was Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

"Let's go dance" I said as I took Reids hand and pulled him up to the dance floor.

We began to dance and I felt like Caleb and Sarah were watching us. I just hoped this time Caleb would know better to not interrupt us.

A/N: So they told Cassie about the boys powers, she would have found out eventually thought it was better to just do it now. So what is Addie going to do about Sara and her Threats? You'll find out soon, and who will break apart Reid and Addie this time, lol thats all going to be answered very soon my readers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except Addie and Cassie

Reid and I kept dancing and for once Caleb was not coming to interrupt us. I smiled at Reid then gently kissed his lips. "Addie can I tell you something" he said to me.

"You can tell me anything" I said.

"I love you" he said.

I smiled at him, "Umm, wow Reid we have onlu gone out for like a day and you already say that you love me, is this your way of trying to get me into bed?" I asked playfully.

"No, I mean it Addie, I love you" he said. I looked in his gorgeous baby blues and for once Reid Garwin was telling the truth.

"I love you too" I said kissing him as he pulled me closer and hugged me as we kissed.

We stopped kissing and headed back over to everyone, "Glad that this time someone didn't try and stop us" I said as I sat down onto Reids lap.

"Well I think I have gotten over my jealous streak Addie" Caleb said. I just looked at him.

"I got Sarah and I love her more then I loved you" he said. Part of me felt upset about that but that was a very very small part. Reid actually said that he loved me. I had never heard him say that and mean it.

"Well now that we have that finally settled, Caleb wanna come dance"Sarah asked.

"Sure" he said. The two of them got up and left us.

"So Cassie how are you liking everything so far?" I asked.

"It's cool, you guys are awesome" she said.

"Thanks, we try our best" I said laughing.

"Addie, you want to get out of this place if Caleb and Sarah stare at us one more time I am going to flip" Reid said.

"I agree, Tyler can you take Cassie back" I asked.

"No problem" he said.

"You don't mind Cassie?" I asked her.

"No, you two go have fun and behave yourself" she said.

"I will, but this one I am not so sure about" I said. I then took Reids hand and headed out of Nickey's I could feel Caleb and Sarah watching us as we left.

We headed out to my car and I headed him the keys again.

"So what do you have in mind once we get back to your dorm?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Oh what do you think I have in mind" he said smirking as he turned on the car and headed back to the school.

"Not tonight Reid" I said to him.

"Fine" he said. "So do you actually think Sarah is going to try and do something if you don't stay away from me and the guys" he asked.

"Not really, what is she gonna do keep threatening me , try and fight me, I can so take her." I said.

"I would love to see that" he said.

"I know you would" I said to him.

We arrived at the school and got out of my car. We headed to the boy dorms, "So your not at all going to do anything tonight?" he asked as he unlocked his dorm room.

"As much as you want it Reid, not tonight, I have way to much on my mind" he said.

"Please" he said giving me his pouty look.

"You never learn do you?" I asked him as we went into his room. He shut the door behind him.

"Your right I don't" he said as he kissed my lips.

"Well you better start learning" I said to him. "I'm guess you are gonna need to borrow another shirt of mine, or you could just sleep without it" he said smirking.

"You really want me that badly don't you" I asked him

"Hell yeah" he said.

"Well I will keep telling you the same thing , not tonight, now give me a shirt" I said.

He gave me a sad look then took of his shirt and threw it at me.

"Oh come on you are not that mad are you?" I asked giving him my pouty look

"No I could never be mad at you" he said as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"I know" I said as I then changed right in front of him, at least that was going to keep him happy.

We both finished changing and laid down on his bed, "Glad to be away from Caleb" he asked.

"Can we not talk about him, or Sarah please?" I asked.

"Alright we won't" he said kissing me. I kissed him back.

"We should probably go to sleep since you don't want to do anything else" he said.

"Sleep sounds good to me" I said kissing him.

"Fine, night, I love you so much" he siad.

"I love you too Reid Garwin" I siad kssing him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as we feel asleep.

A/N: So what will happen between Cassie and Tyler? What will happen between Sarah and Addie, will they get into a fight I dunno. LOL, I am working on two other Covenant storys so keep an eye out for it. One will be more of a Caleb/OC story and the other will be a Reid/OC and Tyler/OC. So yeah those will be up soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these chracters except Addie and Cassie.

* * *

I woke up to feel Reids arm still wrapped around me. I saw that Tyler was not in the room. I smiled as he pulled me closer, just then his cell phone rang. "Reid your phones ringing" I told him. He just mumbled something and feel back to sleep. I slowly got out of Reids arms and grabbed his cell. I flipped it opened and say that it was flashing Caleb. I rolled my eyes, then hit talk. 

"Hello, Reid can't come to the phone, what do you want?" I asked.

"Addie, can you tell him it's me" he said

"Sorry, he's sleeping" I said.

"Fine tell him that I just saw a Darkling" he said to me.

"Are you serious Caleb" I asked.

"Yes I am, I want all the guys to get together and talk about this" he told me.

"I will pass the message on, bye" I said.

"Wait Addie" he said just before I was about to hit end.

"What" I asked.

"I'm sorry about everything that has gone on between us. I'm glad that you and Reid are together" he said.

"Thank you Caleb" I said as I hung up. I placed Reids cell down on the dresser and laid back down beside him. I was surprised at what Caleb told me, that he was happy yet just the other day he was fighting with Reid over me.

I gently kissed Reids cheek and he then opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Morning" he said.

"Good morning, Caleb called" I told him.

"What did he want?" he asked as he sat up.

"He wants you and Tyler and Pogue to get together for a meeting he saw a Darkling." I told him.

"Did he say when he wants to get together?" he asked.

"No he didn't, also he actually said that he was happy for us" I said to him.

"Weird" he said.

"Yeah I know, but oh well, can you " I said

"Oh yeah" he said as his eyes flashed black and my school uniform appeared.

"Thanks hun" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"No problem" he said.

I grabbed my clothes and headed into his bathroom to change. I changed and headed back out. "So am I keeping this shirt or giving it back?" I asked.

"I kinda want it back" he said.

"Alright" I said handing it to him as he finished changing.

"You want to stop by your room and grab your books?" he asked.

"Yeah I should do that" I said to him.

We left Reids room and headed down to the girls dormitories. We headed to my dorm and I opened the door to see Cassie and Tyler fast asleep. I smiled at this then threw a pillow at them. They both woke up. "Sorry I couldn't resist" I told them.

"Reid your girlfriend can be annoying" Tyler said.

"I know that's why I love her"He said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"So I guess you too had fun last night" I said as I grabbed my books and bag.

"That is none of your concern" Cassie said.

"Ya whatever, oh Tyler, Caleb wants a meeting later" I told him.

"Alright" he said.

"Well we will leave you two alone" I said as Reid and I left the dorm.

"Well baby boy is growing up" Reid said. "Yeah and with the new girl" I said. "I never thought he had it in him" Reid said.

"Well, we all eventually meet that special someone" I said to him smiling.

"Oh really" he said.

"Yeah you just tended to meet that person every night and it be a different one" I said to him.

"Yeah well I am now going to settle on just one" he said smiling at me.

"Good" I said kissing his cheek as we went into our class.

We sat down beside Kate and Pogue. "Has Caleb called you?" Pogue asked Reid.

"Yes he called this morning only some one was to lazy to answer so I did" I told him

"So he say a darkling, what do you think it has to do with?" Reid asked.

"No idea" Pogue said

"Well, you guys will figure it out you usual do, only I am coming with you" I said.

"If she's coming I am too" Kate said.

"No you girls do not deserve to come to our meetings" Pogue said.

"Come on Pogue I think they should come they already know about our powers what's wrong with them coming" Reid said to him.

"Fine, but Caleb isn't going to like it." Pogue said.

"So what" I said to him. I then saw Cassie, Tyler, Caleb and Sarah walk in and sit down.

"We are meeting after school in the usual place" Caleb said.

"Alright, the girls want to come" Reid said.

"No way, you guys are not allowed" he said.

"Come on Caleb, what is wrong with us coming?" I asked.

"I just don't think you girls need to be there" he said.

"Please Caleb let us come" I said to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Fine you can come, only you" he said.

"Wait a minute, Caleb you are letting her come but not me" Sarah said.

"She's known longer Sarah, please just this once don't get angry" He said. Just then the bell rang and class began.

A/N:So i guess Caleb is happy for Addie that's good but still just letting Addie come is going to cause some tension btw him and Sarah, oh well, i am slowly working on my other stories i want to add they should be up soon, oh yeah only two more sleeps till Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, i am so excited!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of these chracters except Addie and Cassie

* * *

**LATER**

Classes were all done, and I left my last class with Cassie and Kate. "Did you see the look on Sarah's face when Caleb said only you can go to the meeting Addie" Cassie said.

"It was priceless" I said to them.

"I know, I wish I got it on film" Kate said. All three of us laughed.

"I love getting her mad" I said as we went into our dorm.

"So what are these Darkling things?" Cassie asked.

"They are hard to explain really. They are basically a dead person that appears to the boys for a split second then disappear." I told her.

"Creepy, have you girls ever seen one?" she asked.

"No, thank-god" Kate said. "If I did see one I would freak out" she then said.

"I have never seen one and I do not want to see one" I told her as I pulled out a change of clothes. I changed into my jeans and Fall Out Boy t-shirt and threw on one of Caleb's old hoodies that I still had that I never bothered to give back.

"You still have that sweater?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I never bothered to give it back" I told her.

"Caleb's sweater?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, we will meet you and the guys at Nickey's when your done" Kate said.

"Alright, see you then" I said as I left the room.

I headed down the corridor to the parking lot. 'Where are you off to?" I heard Sarah say.

"Where do you think Sarah, your boyfriend asked me to go and just me" I said to her.

"I talked to Caleb and he finally let me go" she said.

"Yeah right" I said. "No way is Caleb going to let a newbie go to a meeting" I said to her.

"Fine I get it, you don't like me I don't like you, you dated Caleb and I am dating Caleb now, so just face it. I am going to be around Caleb more often then you like." she siad.

"Yeah so will I, only I will be around Reid and the guys, no matter how much you threaten me Sarah. I am not going to stay away" I told her.

"I guess you don't get a threat when you hear one." she said.

"I don't see you acting on your threat" I said

"I'm just waiting for the opportune moment" she said.

"Well, the boys ain't around so come on Sarah take your best shot" I said to her angrily.

She glared at me, I waited for her to do something at least hit me, or something. Suddenly she was about to hit me when I grabbed her arm and twisted around her back.

"Don't you dare try anything on me again" I threatened her.

I let go of her and headed out to meet Reid and the others.

I spotted Reid with the Tyler. "Sorry I was late, had to deal with someone's girlfriend" I said to them as we got in the vehicle.

"Sarah get all mad at you becasue Caleb is only letting you come" Reid asked.

"Of course, and she actually tried to hit me" I said.

"Did I miss a cat fight?" Reid asked.

"Not really, I just showed her that she can not threaten me" I told him as we headed to the usual meeting place.

"Hey, your wearing one of Caleb's old sweaters" Reid said.

"So what, if your angry then give me your sweater" I said to him. He then took off his seatbelt and pulled off his sweater and handed it to me. I took off my seat belt and changed sweaters. We both put or seatbelts back on.

"So has Caleb said who this darkling was?" I asked.

"Ne he said he wanted to wait" Tyler said.

"Well, I guess we are going to find out soon, oh I gotta tell the others that we are to meet Kate and Cassie at Nickey's after" I told them.

"Alright" Tyler said

"So how are things with you and Cassie, you only have known her a day and already we have found you two in bed" I said knowing it was to bother him.

"So, it's expected from Tyler, look who he has learned from" Reid said smirking.

We arrived at the usual place. I got out and so did the boys. I took Reids hand as we headed down the staircase to the cave, to find out why Caleb wants this meeting.

A/N: So Sarah finally tired to hurt Addie, but well Addie is way better. So yeah i am exicted for tomorrow, sorry if it takes a while to update i will be busy reading Harry Potter


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except Addie and Cassie.

A/N: I decided that Chase isn't evil. That stuff did happen only the guys helped him through the addiction instead of him trying to steal powers, so Chase is a good guy in my story, sorry if that disappoints any one

I headed down with Tyler and Reid. We came to the cave, and saw that the others were already there. I sat down between Reid and Caleb. "I know how you guys feel about Addie being here, she has known longer about our powers. I know you guys wanted Kate and Cassie here a lot, but I thought we should keep this with just us and Addie" Caleb said. I noticed how Caleb didn't say how much he wanted Sarah to be there.

"Okay, so Caleb who was the darkling that you saw?" Reid asked.

"This is going to be hard to understand but it was you Addie" he told us.

"No way was it Addie" Reid said.

"Yeah Caleb, Addie is very much alive" Chase said.

"Last time I checked I am very much alive" I said.

"I know Addie, that's what has got me so confused" Caleb said.

"Are you completely sure that it was Addie" Pogue asked.

"It was her perfectly except for the creepy factor" Caleb said.

"This is really creeping me out" I said to them.

"I'm sorry Addie, but that is what I saw" he said.

"So does this mean that I am going to die?" I asked as some tears feel down my cheeks.

Caleb turned and faces me, he placed his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away.

"No, your not going to die" he said. I hugged him.

"I can't die Caleb" I said. He then let go of me and I felt Reid wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you what so ever" Reid told me.

"Reid's right from now on till whatever is suppose to happen, we are going to keep watch over Addie" Caleb said.

"Addie, you are to stay by my side twenty-four seven" Reid said.

"What if someone gets suspicious?" I asked.

"Like anyone would wonder why we are spending constant time together" Reid said.

"What about the classes that we don't have together?" I asked.

"You will stay by one of us in the class, like second you will be with Tyler and third you will stay by me" Caleb said.

"Sounds good but can I at least tell Kate's what is going on?" I asked him.

"I think Kate can be told maybe Cassie" he said.

"What about Sarah?" I asked.

"No, I'm not telling her anything" he said.

"So we done here?" Reid asked.

"I guess so" he said.

I got up and so did Reid, he took my hand and we headed upstairs.

We headed to Tyler's Hummer and I got in the back. Reid got in beside me. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think so" I said.

"Personally I am a bit freaked out" Reid said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Addie, think about what Caleb jsut told us he saw" he said.

"I know, I just don't get why it was me, I am not dead, I know I'm not" I said as tears feel.

"I know Addie" Reid said hugging me and kissing my cheek as Tyler got in and we headed to Nickey's

We arrived at Nickey's and headed inside. I spotted Kate with Cassie. "Hey, where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Don't know, so don't care" Kate said.

"How was the meeting?" Cassie asked.

"It was interesting" I told them.

"Addie care to dance?" Reid asked me.

"Sure" I said. Reid and I then headed to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me as we danced. I felt likeall my troubles were gone away, when he held me like that.

A/N: So, Addie was the darkling creepy right? Anyways Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was bloody amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except Addie

* * *

Reid and I kept dancing throughout the whole night not once did Caleb come up and do something, and Sarah never did show up. I left Nickey's with Reid and we headed back to the dorms. Heading this time back to my dorm room. 

"You still shaken up about this whole darkling thing?" Reid asked as I unlocked the door.

"I don't know Reid, it's really scaring when you think about it" I said as I began to change out of my clothes and into my pj's this time not wearing one of Reids shrits.

"I figured you would be freaked" Reid said as he pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Yeah, well I think I'm not the freaking out kind, considering I didn't freak out when I found out about the powers you guys have" I told him.

"Well, I'm glad your not the freaking out kind of girl" Reid said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "If I was, you wouldn't be standing here with me" I said kissing him.

"I think I would be, but it would be a one night thing" he said.

"I wouldn't let you get away with that Reid" I said to him.

"And what would you do if I just had a one night stand with you?" he asked.

"It would involve lots of pain" I said to him as I kissed him.

"Ohh, so I should really not make you mad" he said.

"No you shouldn't" I said to him.

He then kissed me and we both feel back onto my bed. We kept kissing got a while until I realized were this was going to take us, ans I just wasn't ready to do that just yet. I pushed Reid up off me.

"No Reid, please not now" I said.

"I'm sorry Addie" he said.

"You don't need to be sorry" I said kssing him.

"Well you know how badly I want you" he said.

I just looked at him. "I'm tired can we just go to sleep" I said.

"Alright" he said as he laid down wrapping his arms around me and we fell asleep.

_I watched as she ran at me, I couldn't move as much as I wanted to. "You stupid bitch I told you to stay away from them" she said as she hit me. "Now you are going to pay for it" she said kicking me in the stomach. She kept beating me and I couldn't move. I couldn't even scream as much as I wanted to. That's when I saw Reid and Caleb, they just stood there watching me get beat up. "You should have stayed away Addie" I heard Caleb say. I then felt myself get stronger and I could move. "How can you say that Caleb" I yelled as I spat some blood out. "Addie, you wouldn't be die if you had just listened to Sarah" Reid then said. "No Reid you can't say that, please" I said through tears. "They don't care about you Addie" Sarah said. "They do your just clouding their minds" I said angirly at her. I then ran at her kicking her in the stomach. She feel down and suddenly Caleb and Reid realized what was going on. "Addie, I'm sorry"_

I sat up not wanting to wake Reid up. Again I had, had the most strangest dream and they were really freaking me out. I didn't know what I was going to do. I watched as Reid stirred then his eyes opened. "Addie, you okay?" he asked seating up.

"No" I said as I cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's this whole darkling being me issue, and I just had the worst dream ever" I said to him.

"Everything is going to be fine Addie, we will figure this out" he said.

"Reid the person who is coming after me is Sarah" I said to him.

"Addie, how can it be Sarah, she is perfectly normal and so what if she hates you for being close to Caleb" he said.

"No Reid, she wants me gone and will do anything to get rid of me" I told him.

"Addie, you have to tell Caleb" he said to me.

"I can't, he will not believe me" I said.

"Yes he will Addie, he will believe anything you tell him" he said.

"No, this is between me and Sarah. If she wants a fight, then I will fight her" I said.

"You are amazing" Reid said kissing me on the lips.

"I know" I said to him.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Reid asked me.

"Yes we can" I said. We laid back down and I slowly feel back to sleep.

A/N: So Addie is a bit freaked out, but she is strong. So yeah, I will have one more chapter or possible two more up by tomorrow, I leave for my summer camp or two weeks so I wont be able to update for a while, sorry guys


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters excpet Addie and Cassie

* * *

I woke up to feel Reid's arm still around me. I was glad that he had been with me last night, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there. I saw that Cassie had come back sometime between when I woke up from my nightmare and this morning. I got up from the bed not wanting to wake Reid up. I grabbed my school uniform and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and undressed and stepped into the shower. I had to admit I was still shaken up about everything that had happened. 

I got out of the shower and changed and headed back out. Reid was still fast asleep but Cassie was awake and changed.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey, what time did you get back?" I whispered to her.

"No idea really, it was really late, after you and Reid left and you guys were fast asleep when I came in. You two look so cute together" she said to me.

"I know we do, listen Cassie there's something you should probably know" I told her as Reid stirred and woke up.

"Morning" he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Morning hun" I said to him.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Cassie asked.

"The darkling that Caleb saw was me" I told her.

"What how is that possible?" she asked.

"We are not sure, but I have an idea that it has to do with a certain girl named Sarah" I told her.

"I could tell when I first meet her that she was going to be trouble" Cassie said.

"We'll figure this out and you are going to tell Caleb about your dream last night" Reid told me.

"I know I have to" I said to him.

"What dream?" Cassie asked.

"Long story short, Sarah wants me dead" I told her.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah, well if she wants a fight I am ready" I said.

"And you have everyone to help you" Reid said.

"I know I do, you should probably get going and get changed, meet me at class" I said. I could tell he was going to protest. "I am with Cassie, nothing is going to happen" I told him.

"Alright I know your safe, I'll see you in class" he said kissing my cheek. I watched as he left my room.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked

"The guys want me to be watched twenty-four seven so nothing will happen" I told her.

"Aww, that's actually kind of sweet" she said.

"I know the boys are great" I said as we grabbed our school bags. We left our dorm and headed to our first class.

"What's going to happen if you run into Sarah today?" Cassie asked me.

"I don't think she will try anything with the guys constantly watching me" I told her.

"Probably too scared" she said, we laughed.

"Oh probably" I said as we walked into the class.

I spotted Caleb and Tyler seated by my usual seat. Cassie and I walked over. Cassie kissed Tyler's cheek as we sat down. "Where's Reid?" Caleb asked.

"I'm right here" we heard him say as he sat down beside me.

"Don't worry Caleb, I was with Cassie" I told him.

"Yeah, don't you trust me to leave Addie alone with her?" Reid asked.

"Just be careful that's all" he said.

"Maybe you should tell him" Reid then said.

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked.

"That your so called girlfriend is the one that wants me dead" I told him

Caleb stared at me like I was crazy to even say that to him, to even suggest it at all.

"I know she doesn't like you Addie, but so you really think she would kill you?" he asked.

"Yes, she would Caleb, twice now I have had dreams that involve her and threats. The dream I had last night was her beating me up and you and Reid doing nothing" I told him.

"I'm sorry Addie, but I just don't think she is capable of doing anything like that" he siad.

"God Caleb, she has clouded your mind again, she wants me dead, and if you don't believe me then leave, don't try and protect me" I told him angirly.

Caleb didn't say anything, he stayed were he was, which part of me made me happy.

I then watched as Sarah walked into the room. She looked at me glaring and then she had an evil smirk form across her face.

A/N: so there will be another chapter up by tongiht. it may be the last till i get back from counselling at summer camp. I promise that soon there will be a big fight between everyone and Sarah. so thats it, oh Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows was an amazing book i am reading it again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except Cassie and Addie

* * *

Classes had all ended and I was tired of being constantly watched by the guys. I left the class with Reid and the others, luckily Sarah had tired nothing. 

I headed to my dorm and sat down on my bed.

"So can we go to Nickey's tonight, if everyone's not to bust watching over me" I said.

"Addie, we are just being careful" Caleb said.

"This coming from the guy who won't believe me that it is his girlfriend who wants me dead" I said to him.

"Addie, I just think what you are saying is impossible" Caleb said.

"God Caleb won't you just believe her" Reid said.

"There was a time when you would believe everything I did say" I told him, before leaving the room. I hoped no one came after me but sure enough there was Reid and Caleb.

"Guys, please give me some space I just want to be left alone, I can handle Sarah" I said to them.

"Oh you can, can you" I then heard Sarah say.

"I don't care what you are going to do to me Sarah, I can beat you and you know that" I said to her.

'Oh really" she said. "Probably not with your precious boys watching you" she said. Suddenly Reid and Caleb had disappeared. "Scared Maison" she said.

"You wish" I said.

That's when she came running at me and suddenly I couldn't move. "What the hell did yo udo to me Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh well the boys aren't the only ones with so called powers. I've been really into Black magic lately and if Caleb was smart enough to pay attention to me he would not have provoked me to do it." she said as she punched me in the stomach.

"Well, sorry if Caleb cared more about me then you" I said to her.

"You should be" she said. A smirk formed across her face and I wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off her face but I couldn't move. She hit me across the face, "This is so worth it" Sarah said as she kept beating me. Suddenly Caleb, Reid, Chase, Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Cassie showed up.

"Oh they won't help you" she said.

"That's what you think" I heard Reid say. All five boys eyes turned black and I watched as Sarah flew up into the sky. I could now move , and I walked over to Reid . "Guys, just put her down, we can't stoop to her level please" I asked.

"Fine" Reid said the boys let her down and I walked up to her I slapped her then kicked her in the stomach.

"How does it feel you biotch, I want you to leave me the hell alone form now on and you try one thing you know what the boys are capable of" I warned her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being myself" she said crying.

"Oh like that is so true" I said to her. I walked away from her.

"Come on let's go to Nickey's" I said to everyone.

We all walked away from Sarah and headed out to the parking lot. "Now do you believe me Caleb?" I asked.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before" he said.

I hugged him, "It's okay" I said as I got in Tyler's Hummer with Chase, Caleb, Cassie and Reid.

Pogue and Kate got onto Pogue's motorcycle and we all headed to Nickey's.

We got there and headed in and I grabbed Reid and we headed to the dance floor. I felt like all my worries were gone and that I would never have to worry about Sarah again.

A/N: So is it really the end of the issues between Sarah and Addie, I'll have to think about that while I am gone. Sorry about this I will make it up guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: i di not own any characters except Addie

* * *

I felt like all my troubles with Sarah would be over now, but I wasn't so sure.

"Addie, you okay?" Reid asked me.

"Not really" I said.

"Caleb or Sarah?" he asked.

"Both, can you just take me back to my dorm?" I asked him.

"No problem, I just need to get Tyler's keys" he said.

"Alright" I said to him.

I watched him walk over to the guys as I headed outside. I knew I shouldn't be left alone still after what had happened. But I felt like I could handle anything. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I jumped.

"Sorry Addie" Reid said to me.

"It's okay I am just gonna be jumpy for awhile" I told him.

"I know. Don't worry I won't ever leave you alone" he said. We then headed out to Tyler's Hummer. Reid opened the passenger surprising me a bit. "Since when are you a gentleman?" I asked.

"Only around you" he said as he closed the door. He then got in the drivers seat and we put on our seatbelts then headed to the school.

"How are you really doing?" Reid asked me.

"I dunno, I think I just need to get some sleep that's all" I told him.

"Alright" he said. We continued to drive when suddenly I saw headlights come out of no where and straight at us.

"REID LOOK OUT!!" I yelled. Suddenly everything went black

I couldn't move , I felt pain all over and couldn't scream. I felt someone picking me up and they were crying. "Please Addie be okay" I could hear Reid say. I wanted to so badly to open my eyes and say that I was going to be but I couldn't. Reids voice was slowly drifting away and I couldn't feel him carrying me anymore as I drifted back into unconsciences.

I felt myself come back into conscience and that two people were holding both my hands but I didn;t know who. I felt that I should at least squeeze one of the hands to let them know I was coming back. I squeezed the hand in my left. I slowly opened my eyes and I tried to talk but it hurt so much. I saw a boy with blonde hair holding onto my left and a boy with brownish hair holding my right. I didn't know who they were and I was confused as to why I was in a hospital bed.

"Addie thank-god your okay" the boy with blonde hair asked. "Who's Addie?" I asked though it really hurt to talk and I didn't know why.

"I'll got get the Doctor" the other boy said. He then left the room.

"Addie do you remember anything at all?" the blonde asked.

"Bright lights that's all. Care to tell me who you are though?" I asked.

"I'm Reid your boyfriend" he said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have been dating for a few days. I was taking you back to your dorm when this car came out of no where and hit us" he said.

"How long have I been out for? I asked.

"At least a week" he said.

"Really" I siad.

"Really" we then heard another voice say. The other boy had come back and he had a Doctor with him.

"You just woke up, how are you feeling? Headaches, any other pains?" the doctor asked.

"A lot, my legs and arms hurt and well I don't know who I am" I said.

"Yes that is usual I was just telling Caleb here that once you feel better and the pain is gone to take you around to familiar places" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I will give you some more meds that will help, and I will back to check in on you in an hour" he said then leaving.

"So Addie how are you feeling?" Reid asked me.

"I don't know ,confused, in a lot of pain, surprised that I have such a hot boyfriend" I said to him.

"Reid, maybe we should let Addie get some more rest" Caleb said.

"Yeah, we should. We will come by tomorrow okay" Reid said.

"Alright" I said. He kissed my cheek and the two boys left the room. I turned on my side and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there is the new update I know it probably is weird, but I need to spice things up a bit so who can guess who hit Reid and Addie?? LOL 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any charcter excpet Cassie and Addie

* * *

It had been a week and I was still in the hospital. I was bored as ever, a lot of other people I still didnt recognize came by to see me. Reid came and visited me every single day. I just wished that I had gotten my memory back.. The door to my room opened up and as always it was Reid a smile came across my face. 

"Hey hottie" I said.

"Hey, I was just talking to the doctor and he said that you will be free to leave today." he told me.

"That is awesome" I said as he came and sat down on the bed beside me.

"So do you have any idea who it was that caused the accident?" I asked him.

"No, but we have some ideas" he said.

"Okay who?" I asked.

"Sarah" he said.

"I thought I have meet her she doesn't seem like she would want to hurt me" I said to him.

"Well she's faking it cause she knows that you don't have any memories of what has happened between you and her. You hate her cause she stole Caleb from you but she hates you because Caleb still loves you more then her" he explained to me.

"Okay but then how did we get together?" I asked.

"It was more to make Caleb jealous then we just kinda feel for each other" he said.

"That seems really sorta romantic" I said smiling at him.

The door then opened and the doctor came in. "Hello Addie, I am guessing that Reid here told you that you will be free to leave today" he said.

"Yes he did" I said

"Well I just need you to sign these release forms and you will be free to go." he told me. I took the forms and signed them. I handed them back, "Your free to go now" he siad leaving the room.

"I brought you some clothes to change into, though I think the hospital gown looks good on you" Reid said. I loved his sense of humour.

"Give me the clothes, I'm guessing you picked the ones that you think look hot on me" I said to him.

"Pretty much" he said as he handed me clothes. I took them got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom.Reid had picked out a short jean skirt and a tight red halter top with ballet flats. I changed into it then headed back out.

"Don't you look hot" he said to me. "Thank you" I said hugging him. We then left the hospital and I followed Reid to the parking lot. We headed to a car and Reid opened the passenger door for me and we headed away from the hospital. "Maybe once we go to the school it would trigger your memories" he said.

"I hope so this whole not remembering everyone sucks" I said to him.

"Well I had an idea as to what else may trigger your memory" he said as we pulled into the school.

"Umm what would that idea be" I asked.

"This" he said leaning close to me. I then felt his lips crash onto mine. I kissed him back, and it felt right. I wanted my memories to come back but they didn't at all and it sucked.

Our lips separated and I just looked at him. "Anything?" he asked. "Not really, it felt right to me though" I said to him.

"That's good, I guess" he said.

"I want these memories to just come back" I said as we got out of the car.

"They will, I will try everything possible to get your memory back" he said.

"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek.

"No problem" he said as we got out and headed up to the school, still nothing was coming back to me.

We went into the school and I followed him inside. I followed him to what I assumed was the girl dorms. He knocked on the door and Cassie who I meet already opened it.

"ADDIE, your home" she said.

"Yep, but still have no memory" I said as we walked into the room. I sat down on the one bed that felt familiar to me.

"It will come back at the right moment" Cassie said.

"I just want it to come back now" I said as I laid down on the bed. I saw a picture of me and Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid when we were younger I smiled. "That was taken the summer of grade 6 at my cottage when you and I firs kissed" I heard Caleb say.

I sat up to see him standing in the doorway. "Glad to see you out of the hospital" he said as he walked over and sat down on Cassie's bed.

"Thanks" I said, "But I still have no memory" I said.

"I'm sure it will come back" he said.

"Oh can I join this little welcome home party" I then heard someone say. I looked to see Sarah standing in the doorway.

A/N: So this will be the nxt chapter for awhile since I am going to the maritimes, I will try and write more chapters while I am there and have them up when I get back Hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except Addie and Cassie

* * *

"Sarah I don't think you were invited to this party" Cassie said. 

"Oh I thought I would be considering Addie is my friend" she said. I felt like she was lying.

"Sarah, you have been told to stay the hell away from Addie" Caleb said as he got up and walked over to her.

"What are you talking about Caleb" she was playing dumb pretty good.

"I know Sarah" I said.

"Know what?" she asked me.

"Know all about you hating me and I hating you" I said to her.

"What ever they told you was a lie" she said. Sarah was really getting on my nerves now and I felt like hitting her.

I then got up from the bed and walked up to her.

"You're the liar Sarah, I have a feeling that you are always are a liar. That you lied to Caleb about loving him and everything else in your life" I said angirly.

"You stupid Bitch" she said. Suddenly I felt her hand slap me across the face. Out of no where all these memories came flooding back to me. Me finding out about the boys powers, me and Caleb dating, us breaking up, me dating Reid and the big fight with Sarah

"Addie you okay" I heard Reid saw. He was at my side, with his arm around my waist holding me tightly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sarah you just helped me get my memory back" I then said to her.

She just glared at me, "No leave Sarah before we force you to leave" Caleb said. She glared at me once more then left the room.

I sat back down on the bed and began to cry for some unknown reason. "Addie what's wrong?" Reid asked me. I looked at him and smiled then kissed his lips.

"I'm not upset Reid. I am happy" I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That I have you and that Sarah may leave me the hell alone from now on" I told him.

He kissed me on the lips. After our lips separated I could see there was some hurt in Caleb's face.

"Hey you guys wanna go out tonight and celebrate me getting my memory back" I asked.

"Sure why not" Cassie agreed.

"Just try to not get in any accidents this time" Caleb said.

"We'll try not to" I said to him.

"Come on we should go find Tyler, Pogue and Katie and tell them the good news" Reid said. We all left the room and headed to our class.

The group of us walked into the class room. I spotted Pogue, Kate and Tyler and walked towards them.

"Hey Addie hows the memory thing coming along?" Kate asked me.

"Well it's all back" I said to her.

"How did that happen?" Tyler asked.

"Sarah, slapping me" I said.

"Wow the one who caused you to lose your memory , is the one who helped get it back" Pogue said.

"I should send her a thank-you gift" I said sarcastically as we sat down in our seats.

"That will go over so well" Reid said.

"Haha" I said to him. He kissed my cheek.

"Well since I got my memory back, I thought that we could have a little party" I said to everyone.

"Sounds like a good idea but were are we going to have it?" Kate asked.

"How about my place" Caleb suggested.

"You sure Caleb?"I asked him.

"I am sure, come on you getting your memory back is a great thing, so we should have a party, my place is the best place to have it. It's huge and everyone knows where it is" he said.

"Thanks" I said hugging him.

The bell then rang and we all then turned our attention to the teacher, except me. I was looking around for Sarah. She seemed to now appear in the class at all. I was glad that she wasn't there I was not in the mood for another fight.

A/N: hey here's the update. I had a fun time out east. I am getting all ready for college and once that starts the stories may be a little slower at updating. But I promise there will be more chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters accept for Addie and Cassie

* * *

**The classes ended and we all headed out. I had this worried feeling in my stomach like it wasn't going to be over with Sarah. I think it would never be over.

"So we are having a party tonight for you getting your memory back and it is going to be at Caleb's. Caleb you don't mind if I come over with Cassie so we get it all set up?" Kate asked Caleb.

"No that's perfectly fine." Caleb said.

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"Because it's a party for you silly" Cassie said.

"Yeah okay, I'll be busy with Reid anyways" I said smirking..

"Really and what will we be bust doing?" Reid asked me.

"If your thinking each other you are wrong. We are going to work on this project" I told him.

"Sure we are you know me I won't want to do work" He said to me.

"Well, we will now leave you two to enjoy yourself as we go plan for a party, that hopefully won't get trashed by a certain jealous someone." Kate said.

"Hopefully, I feel a little worried that she hasn't been to any classes today" I said.

"Don't worry too much Addie, she probably needs to refocus or she got scared realizing that everything is over for her." Caleb said.

"I guess, well we will see you guys later" I said as everyone headed to the student parking lot. Reid and I headed to my dorm. As we headed down the hall I had this weird feeling that we were being watched. I looked behind us and saw only the familiar faces of other students who have not tried to get rid of me.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked me. I just looked at him, "Nothing" I told him. I didn't want to confess how worried I still felt. We got to the dorm and I unlocked the door and we went in the room. As soon as I closed the door Reid started kissing me, I pushed him away.

"Reid I told you that none of that is going to happen right now" I said to him.

"Yeah I know but your just so tempting" he said kissing my neck.

'Reid come on we are suppose to do homework to keep me distracted till the party" I told him.

"Fine if homework is more important" he said.

"Only sometimes and this time is one of those moments" I said to him.

"Are you also saying that homework is more important then me too?" Reid asked me.

"Not really, but sometimes it can be" I said knowing it would annoy him.

"Well I will just let you be with the more important stuff" he said as he headed to leave the room.

"Fine leave then, I could always have Caleb come by for fun later" I said knowing that would really get to him.

"Oh really well then go back to him. Addie you still love him admit all the time you threaten to go back to him so do it go back to your precious Caleb" he said angirly.

"Reid how can you say that you know it's you I love" I admitted to him.

"No, your only saying it to make me happy, forget it Addie." he said as he walked out of the room. I began to feel the tears stroll down my cheeks. I could no believe what Reid had just said to me. I was only joking I never meant to hurt his feelings. All the feelings I had for Caleb had left me it was Reid I was loving now. I crashed onto my bed crying my heart out that I had lost Reid.

My cell phone began to rang. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. Cassie it was flashing. I decided I should pick it up. I wiped the tears away and flipped open the phone. "Hello" I said trying to not sound upset.

"Hey are you and Reid ready to come over?" she asked.

"That didn't take too long" I said.

"No it really didn't all we did was pick up some snacks so are you and Reid coming or do you two want to have more alone time" she asked.

"I am coming, Reid I do not know where he went because him and I had a fight" I told her as I sat up in the bed.

"No way you and Reid never fight, okay usually it is just your joking fight but a real fight"she said.

"Yes he said that I didn't love him and he walked out, Cassie I think its real this time" I said as I began to cry.

"No it can't be Addie, he's just upset that's all. You joked about going to Caleb didn't you, you should have known that would really get to him" she said.

"I know Cassie and I am want him to know that I am sorry but he won't come listen to me I know for a fact" I said to her.

"I do not know what to tell you Addie, do you still want to have the party?" she asked me.

"Yeah id Reids there I will talk to him. I will be there in a few" I said to her.

"Okay , see you in a bit" she said hanging up. I hung up my phone and got up from my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and put on make-up. I opened my door and almost bumped into who was on the other side.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long everyone I have been real busy with college life. It's been hectic!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Addie and Cassie**

* * *

I was shocked to see that Caleb was standing in my doorway. I badly wanted it to be Reid coming back to apologize for what he had said earlier. 

"Caleb what are you doing here" I asked him.

"I heard Cassie and you talking on the phone and figured you would need a ride" he said.

"I am capable of driving myself to your place I know where it is" I said as I closed my door and we headed down the hall. We walked in some silence.

"I just was being nice Addie" he said to me.

"You know what I am beginning to think this party was a stupid idea" I said to him.

"Why we are having a party because everything with Sarah is over with" he said to me.

"No Caleb it's not it will never be. I know that for a fact she will always hate me and always try to find a way to break us all apart and have each one of you turn on me" I said suddenly realizing that could possibly be why Reid said those things.

"Caleb Reid didn't happen to show up at your place before you came here did he?" I asked him.

"No I didn't even know you were coming alone till Cassie told us you and Reid got into a fight. What happned?" he asked me.

"It was stupid. He got mad about something I was joking about" I told him as we headed to the parking lot.

"You joked about going back to me didn't you" he asked me.

"I did and I twas stupid of me I always just joke about it and I never thought he would finally get mad about it" I told him.

"Of course he would Addie, you and I were each others first love he hates when you say that because part of him thinks that its true that you are going to come back to me" Caleb said to me. I really was unsure about what to say to him. I did not want Reid to think I was going to go back to Caleb, the feelings were gone for Caleb.

"Caleb, the feelings that I had for you are gone, they have been for while now. Sure deep down I might still love you, but it's Reid that I love now" I told him as we got to his car.

"That's what Reid needs to hear" Caleb said to me, I saw that Caleb looked a little hurt at what I had just said.

Caleb unlocked his car and we both got in it. We put on our seatbelts, he turned on the car and then pulled out of the parking lot.

"I really hope everything with Sarah is over" I said to him.

"It should be, she should know that it is" Caleb said.

"Like she really knows Caleb"I said to him.

"Okay, maybe we should just keep an eye out for her from now on" He said to me.

"We should have been doing that after you and her broke up" I said sounding a bit angry.

"Okay your right we should of, but we didn't again I am sorry for what happened to you because of her" he said to me.

"You are forgiven Caleb. You didn't know she was going to do that." I said to him.

We pulled up to Caleb's house. I didn't see Reid's car but assumed that Tyler might have drove him. "Maybe Tyler brought him" Caleb said knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I hope so, I really need to talk to him" I said to him. As we got out of the car, Kate and Cassie were coming out of the house.

"Addie, you don't want to go in there" Cassie said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Reid, he came over with Ashley that blonde chick in out psychology class" Kate said. I felt the tears stir up inside and they began to pour out. Caleb wrapped his arms around me.

"How could he do this to me" I said to him.

"He's Reid Garwin, the biggest player at Spencer Academy" Caleb said.

"I'm going in there, Caleb your going to be my date" I said. When it comes to Reid it works to play at his own game. Caleb looked at me as I took his hand. He then pulled his hand away.

"Addie, using Reids one tactics is not a way to get back at him" Caleb said.

"Fine, I will just go in there and act like I am perfectly fine" I said wiping my tears away. I walked up the steps opening the door, I saw Pogue sitting on the couch with Tyler and in the corner on the chair was Reid with that slut.

I sat down beside Tyler as everyone else came back inside. "You okay?" Tyler whispered. "I will be" I said to him. I looked at Reid, he was looking at me. I held tears back and looked away from him. He then pushed her off his lap, "Ashley can you do me a favour and go" he then said shocking myself and her.

"Why baby" she asked sounding like a whiny baby.

"I want you to leave, I don't think this a good place for you right now, everyone isn't quite ready to get use to you being around" Reid said to her.

"Oh alright, as long as you come by later" she said winking at him.

"You know I will" He said as she left.

"Reid, she didn't have to leave" Kate said. I then looked at her giving her a deadly look. She mouthed what at me. Nothing I mouthed back.

"I wanted to have her leave, Addie can we talk?" he then asked me. I did not know what to say to him. Part of me wanted to talk the other hated him for everything.

A/N: Sorry guys like I said before school has been chaotic, who knows the next chapter might not be up till September cause I am going off to British Columbia for the summer, but I promise I will try not to leave you with a little cliff hanger like this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie and Cassie!**

I looked at Reid, "You can say whatever you want to say in front of everyone" I said to him. He looked me in the eyes.

"Addie, please can we talk alone" he said to me. I sighed.

"Fine, we can go to Caleb's room to talk" I said getting up from my seat. As I did this Caleb was watching us. 

"Try anything, and you will be hurt" I said to him. We headed up the stairs to Caleb's room. We walked in and sat down on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about, going to try and apologizes for for bringing that slut here tonight because I really don't want to hear it Reid. Your the same Reid Garwin as always, you use a girl then leave her. I thought you would have changed for me but you really didn't" I said to him holding the tears back. He just looked at me and for one second, I thought he was going to cry, but I knew he wouldn't he was Reid.

"I'm sorry Addie" he said as real tears did fall down his cheek. I looked at him surprised.

"Addie, I should have known better then to believe you were still in love with Caleb. I was just worried, that's all because what I have felt for you I have never felt for anyone else before." he said to me. I just looked at him not sure if it was really Reid that was talking to me.

"Your not Reid" I said to him.

"Yes I am, Addie it's really me even though it may not seem like me." He said. 

"If your the real Reid tell me what happened on my thirteenth birthday" I asked knowing only he would know the answer to that.

"You, Tyler and I were hanging out in your tree house, waiting for Caleb and Pogue. Tyler accidentally pushed you causing you to fall. I saved you using my powers, causing you to float at least a meter above the ground. That was when Caleb showed you wondering why you were floating like that, and he got mad at me. You were freaking out a bit about that we all had powers, but got over it quickly and you still haven't repaid me for that" he told me. I looked at him, he was completely right. That was exactly what had happened that day. 

I wrapped my arms around him then kissed him on the lips. "You are the same Reid that I have known and have come to love. Thank you for saving me, just think if you did not get your powers when you did I wouldn't be here" I said to him.

"I am sorry Addie about earlier today, I just got my emotions all mixed up. I was getting tried of you threating to go to Caleb all the time, because I was really scared you would" he said to me. 

"I'm sorry too Reid. I Should have known that it was wrong for me to say that to you. You should have known I never would. I love you Reid I really do." I told him.

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes I forgive you Reid" I said to him.

"Thank-you" he said as he kissed my lips.

"Come-on we should get back down there before they think you killed me" he said to me.

"Actually let's let them think you and I are not back together, I still hate you." I said to him.

"Why would we do that?" Reid asked. 

"Just to keep it a secret and let no one know for now, I don't want Caleb on my case or Cassie and Kate" I said to him.

"Alright makes sense" he said to me. 

"Thank-you" I said to him kissing him on the lips.

Reid and I headed back down the stairs. I began to cry, "How could you Reid. You thought I could just forgive and forget but I can't. What you said to me hurt me a lot."I yelled at him.

"Fine, you know what, you never could satisfy me anyway, that's why I really said those things. I had to get rid of you someway" he yelled back.

"Tyler can you take me back to the school?" I asked wiping my tears away.  
"I'll take you" Caleb said instead. I headed outside with Caleb. We got into his car and headed back to the school. The ride was mostly silent. We got to the school and out of the car.

"I guess you and Reid didn't make up?" he asked as we headed inside the school.

"No we didn't he is a selfish jerk and always will be" I said to Caleb as he walked me to the girls dorms.

We got to my dorm, "Thanks for bringing me back Caleb" I said to him.  
"Anytime Addie, you going to be okay with staying here by yourself?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am a big girl Caleb I can take care of myself" I said to him. 

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow" he said hugging me. 

"See you tomorrow" I said to him.

I unlocked the door and went inside. I sighed then felt someone else in the room. I looked over at my bed to see him sitting on it. "You got here quickly" I said to him.

"I left at least 2 minutes after you did. Cassie and Tyler are staying in my dorm, and Kate is at Pogue's so we are here by ourself" he said to me. 

"Oh are we" I said smirking at him. 

"Yes we are"He said as he kissed me. 

"Do you think Caleb suspects anything?" he asked.

"No he doesn't and can we just rest tonight, it's been a long day" I said to him.  
"Anything you want" he said to me.

"Thank-you" I said kissing his cheek.. I changed out of my clothes and into my pj's as Reid took off his shirt and pants to just be in his boxers. We crawled into my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. It was nice to be back into his arms again. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Reid and Addie got back together but for how long will they last?? And where has Sarah disappeared off too?? That I shall figure out when I get the next chapter together.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** **I do Not Own any characters except for Addie and Cassie**

I woke up to feel Reid's arms still wrapped around me. I felt happy and glad that we are back together. I rolled over to look at him sleeping there. I watched as he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said to me.

"Morning handsome" I said to him.

"I should probably head back to my dorm before Cassie or Kate show up to get ready for school. You did want to still keep us getting back together a secret" he said to me as he sat up.

"I know I did but now that I think about it, I think it was just silly to think about doing that to everyone" I told him.

"Your right it is kind of silly" he said. We both got up from the bed. Reid headed to the door, I kissed his cheek and he left the room to head back to his to get ready for classes.

I headed to my dresser and got out my school clothes. I began changing when I felt a chill in the room. I looked at the window and it was closed. I began changing and felt a chill again. I just let the feeling pass. Suddenly the door opened and I jumped.

"You okay Addie?" it was Cassie.

"Sorry I was getting some weird chills earlier" I told her.

"So what really happened when you and Reid talked yesterday, Reid never came back to his and Tyler's room till this morning. He said he spend the whole night in the meeting place just thinking?" she asked.

"Well the truth is we actually made up. I just felt like pretending to still be mad at him so Caleb wouldn't get mad at us" I told her as she went to get changed.

"That makes lots of sense" she said as she changed.

"I'm just not sure how Caleb will take that news. I know he still does love me, and part of him will always be in my heart, but I did move on with Reid" I told her as we both grabbed our books. I knew Kate was not going to show up she always had spare stuff at Pogue's.

"If he really loves you he will understand" Cassie said.

"Your right" I said to her. We then left the dorm room, as I closed the door and again I felt that chill.

"You sure your okay?" Cassie asked as we headed to class.

"Yeah, just a weird chill again" I told her.

We headed down the hall and I felt like I was being watched. I kept walking with Cassie as we entered our class room. We sat down in our usual seats. Cassie then nudged me and pointed at who just walked in. It was someone we had never seen before. She was blonde and really pretty. I felt something off about her though. She then walked towards us.

"Hey, I'm Emily, I'm new here" she said to us.

"Hey, this is Addie and I am Cassie" Cassie told her. She then sat down right beside me, in the usual place Reid sits.

"That's someones seat you just took" I told her.

"Addie, do you have to be so rude to the new girl" Cassie said to me. I looked at her then got up from my seat. I saw Reid, Tyler and Caleb walk in.

"Who's that in my seat?" Reid asked.

"Emily, she claims to be new, but I feel something off about her. Like she's really no who she says she is" I told them as I looked at her. She looked straight at me and smirked and familiar smirk I have seen on only one person before.

"I don't believe it" I then said to the boys.

"Don't believe what, wait a minute aren't you and Reid mad at each other?" Tyler asked.

"We made up, what is that I don't believe is that Emily is really Sarah" I said to them.

"No way, she can't be I don't think Sarah has the powers to change her appearance" Caleb said to me.

"I would recognize that smirk anywhere" I told them. I could tell the boys were not believing me. We sat down in the seats as class began. I tried to not think about Emily and how I knew she was Sarah.

**A/N: Well here it is everyone, the next chapter. I might have the next part up before I leave but if not I am promising to print this part out and writing out the chapters and I will type all of them as soon as I get back or if I am lucky I will get near a computer out in British Columbia and type up what I have written. Hope you all enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

Class ended and I got from my seat, watching Emily as I did this. I still felt that she was really Sarah in disguise. Cassie and her then walked over to me and the guys.

"Hey boys, this is Emily. Emily this is Chase, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Kate" Cassie told her.

"Hey" she said not looking at me.

"Umm, Reid, Tyler since we have next class off do you want to go work on that project" I said to them.

"Actually Tyler and I have some stuff we have to do" Cassie said.

"Alright, then Reid and I will go work on the project" I said to him.

"Sounds good to me, we can go to my room" he said smirking.

"Alright" I said smirking back. We then left everyone to head to his dorm.

"You still thinking that Emily is really Sarah?" he asked as we went inside his room. I sat down on his bed and he sat beside me.

"Yes I do, and I don't care if you guys don't believe me" I said as I began to pull out our books.

"Your still scared because we haven't heard anything about Sarah aren't you?" he asked me as he pulled out his notebook to write our notes.

"I am Reid, and I'm not using Emily as an excuse, she smirks like Sarah and I got this weird feeling when she said hi to me and Cassie." I said to him as I opened our one text book.

"I will believe you then Addie" Reid said to me.

"Thank-you" I said kissing his cheek. He handed me over his notebook, as always he wanted me to do all the work. I always gave into him too. I then began to write out notes as he feel asleep.

About twenty minutes later Reid sat straight up in his bed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Let's just say your right about Emily" he said as he quickly got up from the bed.

"What do mean I am right, Reid what did you just see?" I asked him as I set the books down and got up from the bed.

"She's controlling Cassie to get close to Caleb" he said to me.

"Are you sure about that Reid, cause I doubt your powers a physic" I said to him.

"I know they aren't Addie, it's just what I dreamt felt real" he told me.

"Okay, we can go see Caleb before class" I said to him.

"Well can we go now?" he asked.

"Yes, I was mostly done anyway I was letting you get your well needed beauty sleep" I said smiling at him.

"Thank-you, now let's hope what I saw was just a dream" he said to me.

"Let's hope" I said to him. We then left the dorm and headed to find Caleb.

We finally found him in the cafeteria, luckily with just Pogue and Kate. We walked over and sat down beside them.

"There you are, Caleb, Addie is right about Emily" Reid said to them.

"What do you mean she's right. Emily is not Sarah" Kate said.

"She is, I had a weird messed up dream where it was Emily controlling Cassie to try and get to you Caleb" Reid said. They all looked at us confused.

"Fine, they don't believe us Reid" I said. I then got up from the seat. I was frustrated and angry that the one person who had come to love me wasn't even going to believe me. I hated it, I then stormed away from the table, hoping that at least Reid would follow me. I then felt someone grab my arm and pull me around.

"Addie, can we talk about this situation, I will get everyone to go down to the cave" Caleb said to me.

"Why, Caleb, you weren't believing me now. So what made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"I did, I told him that if you really loved her then you would believe her" Reid then said.

"So you will be there?" Caleb asked me.

"Yes I will, we now have class to get to or we are going to be late" I said to him. The three of us headed off to class. As we headed back I felt that I was being watched, I turned around and saw nothing.

**A/N: So here you go the next part. I will try to get one finally chapter up before I leave, like I said before I will be printing the last chapter I type out and write all the next chapter. I will be near computers but it depends if the people who own them will let me type up the chapters. Hope you all enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie,Cassie and Emily.**

School was over, I left the class following Reid and Caleb. We headed out to Caleb's car to go to the group meeting. I just hoped that what I thought was true. Also that we would finally end this problem with her once and for all. She was getting way to evil and it wasn't going to be good. I knew that something big would happen.

"Addie, Reid are you two positive that Emily is really Sarah?" Caleb asked us.

"I am sure of it Caleb, she acts like her, sounds like her, and Reid saw what will happen" I said to him.

"Fine I believe you lets get going" he said. We got into Caleb's car then headed to the cave.

We drove down the road in silence my thoughts were elsewhere as we drove. Suddenly Caleb slammed on the breaks. I looked at why Caleb hit the breaks. There was Emily aka Sarah standing in the middle of the road.

"Guessing you believe me now?" I asked them. We all stepped out of the car and stood in front of it facing Emily/Sarah.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. What are you doing standing in the middle of the road Emily or should we say Sarah" I said to her.

"Your wrong Addie, I came to stop you guys because I wanted to tell you the truth" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"Sarah is my sister, I was keeping in touch with her while she was here at school. About two or three weeks ago her letters started getting shorter and then they stopped. I called her and the phone calls, all she talked about was getting you Caleb and how jealous she was of Addie. I tried to tell her not to do something stupid, but she never listens to be. We were both given these powers and Sarah I knew would turn out to be the one to use them for bad. I am sorry Addie for what my sister did to you, but I want one thing from you guys, I need to know what has happened to her? Where has she disappeared to?" Emily explained to us.

The three of us looked at her confused. Part of me was believing her and the other wasn't, plus there was Reid's dream.

"I know you're probably not believing me, but I wish you would. I am not like my sister either, I know of what she has done and I am sorry if I seemed rude to you Addie when we met, I just needed to get a feel of why my sister hated you" she told us. It was getting hard for me to really decide if I wanted to believe her or not. I looked at the boys.

"Do you want to trust her?" I whispered.

"I feel like we should" Caleb said.

"Yeah and look at what happened last time you trusted someone new, Addie nearly got killed" Reid said sounding bitter.

"I promise, this time nothing bad should happen" Caleb said to us.

"Fine" I said.

"Alright Emily we believe you, you can come with us to the meeting because we wanted to figure out what happened to Sarah as well" Caleb said.

We all got into Caleb's car, I had this feeling inside, I was doubting Caleb's trust in Emily. Hoping that at least this time he is right.

**A/N: Well faithful readers here it is the next part of my story sorry about the delay, I do have my own computer with me which is great, I will be trying to work hard on my other story and keep getting chapters up, it just takes awhile depending on my schedule.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

We headed to the usual meeting spot. My stomach was feeling uneasy about the situation we were getting into. I was just getting tired of all this power stuff. I was beginning to wish the boys never had these powers, that our lives could just be normal and deal with jealous, powerless girls the normal way. We pulled up to the place and got out of the car. We headed down to the cave to see Tyler, Chase and Pogue waiting for us.

"Wait a minute, I thought she was the one that we were going to talk about?" Chase asked.

"Change of plans boys, apparently this is Sarah's sister" I said to them. They still looked confused, so I looked at her. She then explained the whole story to them. They looked less confused.

"Okay I got it now" Chase said.

"So that means that Sarah is still out there somewhere, still trying to figure out how to get rid of Addie" Tyler said.

"That would be it, and I can try to help you stop her" Emily said to us.

"Let's hope you can help us, I thought this was all over when she disappeared" I said to them. Reid placed his arm around me pulling me close. He kept whispering its going to be alright into my ear. I was holding back all my tears.

"Come on lets see what the book has to say" Caleb said.

"Caleb I highly doubt that the book has anything about an evil chick that wants the best friend of the five brothers dead" Pogue said to him.

"He is right" I said to them.

"You never know" Caleb said. Caleb got the book out and flipped through, we were all waiting patiently for him to say something when we heard a rumble and the cave began shaking. Reid covered my head as rocks were falling.

"Get out of here now!"Caleb shouted, closing the book and running.

We all ran out of the cave as fast as we could, Reid covered me so nothing would hit me, I knew he was going to try and use his powers to at least make sure no one got hurt, like the rest of the boys. We reached the top and as we got out the whole earth was shaking, there was an earthquake happening.

"We got to get the girls to safety" Reid shouted to Caleb.

"Come on, let's get to the house and get to the basement at least" he said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to check on Kate"Pogue shouted. I watched as he took off running, hoping he would be safe same with Kate.

I felt Reid pulling on my hand,"Come on Addie , we got to get to safety" he told me.

We all began running towards the house that was near by, we knew it was abandon but there was a basement and Caleb thought it would be the safest place.

We ran as fast as we could and as safe as the ground was shaking. We finally reached the house, Caleb kicked down the door and we ran inside towards the basement, Emily following us.

"Get to a doorway or under a table if you can" Reid shouted, as we did so suddenly part of the house began to fall and I watched in horror as it hit Reid.

"NO!!"I shouted, my heart jumping. I ran to him.

"Addie get back here"Caleb was shouting behind me. I felt Caleb grab my hand and pull me towards him to the doorway near by. Caleb, Chase, and I stood in one doorway with Caleb holding me, while Tyler, and Emily stood in the opposite doorway. I began to cry, because Reid was not moving.

Suddenly the shaking stopped. I pulled out of Caleb's arms and ran to Reid, trying to lift the floor that had hit him off. "Reid you can't be dead, you can't be"I was saying over and over again, as the others came to help. I grabbed Reid's hand and held onto it.

"Please Reid, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I said to him, waiting for a squeeze any sign that he was conscience.

**A/n: Well I fell terrible because I have been neglecting my stories, Sorry everyone School has been crazy busy and I have been working and trying to find placements for school. How was everyone's holiday's? The best part of mine TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

Tears were steaming down my face, Reid was not moving or giving any sign of life. I pulled his body closer to mine. "Reid, please just give me a sign" I told him.

"Addie, he's going to be okay" I heard Caleb say to me.

"He won't wake up Caleb, we got to get him to the hospital" I said crying.

"Tyler, take Emily back to the school. Tell Pogue, Cassie and Kate we took Reid to the hospital" Caleb ordered Tyler.

"He'll be fine Addie" Tyler said to me as him and Emily left.

Caleb helped me to lift Reid up, he used his powers to move any debris out of the way and get us back up and out of the house. We got up and out of the house and headed to Caleb's car. We placed Reid in the back seat and I placed his head on my lap as Caleb closed the door and got in the front of the car. He begun to drive towards the hospital.

"Come on Reid, wake up, for me" I said to him. I was scared half to death, I didn't know what was going to happen, all I wanted was for him to be ok.

"He'll make it Addie, he's strong" Caleb told me. I then felt my cell phone go off in my pocket. I looked at the screen *Cassie*

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Cassie asked me.

"The truth, no freaking idea, earthquake is the only guest, but with the recent happenings it could have been you-know-who" I told her.

"Tyler, says that Reid got hit pretty badly. Is he going to be okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know Cassie, he's still out. Caleb and I are taking him to the hospital now" I told her.

"We will meet you there okay?" she asked.

"Okay, see you there" I said to her as I pressed end.

"They are going to meet us at the hospital" I told Caleb. He Pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. I could see that Reid was stirring. "A..dd..ie.."he was slowly saying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't try and talk, you were hit pretty hard in the head hun" I said to him.

"Reid can you at least walk?" Caleb asked him. He didn't answer he had slipped back out of it.

I looked at Caleb, "We are going to have to carry him in". Caleb got out of the front and shut the door and came around to the side that Reid's feet were at. He opened the door and gently pulled Reid out and held him while I got out. I closed the door behind me and draped Reid's right arm around me and Caleb draped his left and we headed to the doors of the emergency room.

We walked into the hospital through the sliding doors "Please someone help" I shouted as we went in. A young looking nurse came towards us with a wheelchair. We placed Reid into the wheelchair.

"What happened?" she asked us.

"There was an earthquake, he was trying to protect me and got knocked out in the process. He hasn't woken up since" Caleb told her.

"I will get him to a room as soon as possible and get the doctor, you will have to wait out here" she told us.

"Can't I go with him, I am his girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Sorry, not until we know what's wrong" she said as she started to wheel Reid away.

Caleb and I sat down in the waiting room. I was scared, nervous, worried. Caleb wrapped his arms around me. "He's strong, he will be okay" he told me.

"I'm scared Caleb" I said letting myself cry. He just held me close.

After an hour of waiting, and everyone showing up and asking me how Reid was and I now having the answers, I say a doctor come out from the doors. " Who is here for a Reid Garwin?" he asked.

The whole group stood up, his face looked concerned. I got a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

**A/n: Here we go the next chapter. Will Reid be okay? Who caused the accident? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

I looked at the doctor, who had a serious look on his face. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is fine, Reid Garwin, is okay, he is out of it right now, you can try and talk to him, but he may not respond" the doctor said. All my worry disappeared and I headed to the room

I say Reid laying there in the bed, asleep. He looked peaceful, and I wished that none of what had happened the past weeks never happened. I wished I never knew the boys had powers then this mess would never existed. I walked silently to the bed and place my hand in Reids.

"I am sorry" I cried to him, feeling his hand squeeze mine.

"Addie, we are going to get going, you need a ride back, or are you staying here?" I heard Caleb ask.

"I'm going to stay, I'll see you tomorrow ok" I said to him.

"No problem, I am glad Reid is going to be okay" Caleb said to me.

"Thanks Caleb" I said to him. I could still see a look of concern in his face and I knew he was upset because he was finally realizing it was Reid I wanted to be with. I let go of Reids hand and got up to face Caleb before he left.

"Caleb, what can I say to make you feel okay? I am sorry, but I am in love with Reid now. You will always have a place in my heart, but Reid has the bigger place now." I said to him.

"I know Addie, I can tell that and I am happy for you, I really am. Just know that if he does hurt you, I will be waiting" Caleb said to me.

"He won't hurt me Caleb, he loves me" I told him as he left the room.

I walked back over to Reid's bed and crawled into the bed beside him, wrapping my arm around him. I slowly feel asleep.

_I was walking along the aisle in a old church. I looked at what I was wearing, a long silk flowing white gown. My friends and family were in the congeration. As I walked towards the front of the church, I was wondering why I was here, and who I was marrying. I looked up, to see not one person, but two. _

"_Well, Addie who are you going to marry?" I heard someone ask._

"_Yes, Addie, do tell who it is you really want, so we can get this all over with" I heard someone else ask._

_I did not know who I wanted, it was too hard to decide._

"_Looks like you are not getting either one, and I shall take both from you" I then heard Sarah say. I watched as the two boys I loved left with her. I was heartbroken and Sarah finally got her wish._

I awoke from the dream, and looked at Reid, he was awake. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" he said kissing my forehead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Much better, I got my guardian angel with me" he said smiling at me.

"I was so scared Reid, I didn't know if you were going to live" I said holding him close to me.

"I'm alive now that's all the matters" he said.

"It is. Well, I am going to see if you can leave the hospital" I said to him getting off the bed.

"Don't be too long" he said as I left the room to find out if he could leave

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile, I will try to get more chapters up more quickly then this. Just been super busy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

I headed down the hospital hallway to the main reception desk. I walked up to the desk, and waited for the receptionist to turn around and look at me.

"Hello Addie" the girl turned around and I thought at first it was Sarah, then the smile gave away that it was Emily.

"Hey, I didn't know that you worked here" I said to her.

"Yeah only part time. Let me guess, you want to know if Reid is free to leave?"she asked me.

"Please tell me he can" I said to her.

"He can, just sign these" she said handing me some papers, "And he can go." I signed the papers and handed them back to her.

"See you later" she said as I turned around and headed back to Reids hospital room.

I went into Reids room to see that he was already dressed, "You were going to leave, even if you couldn't" I said to him.

"You know me, not much of a hospital person" he said as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Come on let's get you back to the school" I said as we left the room. We headed to the elevator, and I pressed the down button.

"Wait, how are we leaving, I didn't drive. I better call Caleb" I said to him as I begun to pull out my cell to call Caleb, Reid took the phone from me.

"It's already taken care of" Reid said to me smirking at me, with that usual smirk.

"What did you do?" I asked as we got on the elevator. He pressed the first floor button and the door closed.

"I already called Tyler" he said to me. I hugged him, I was glad that he was alive and nothing bad had really happened to him. The elevator door opened and we got out and headed out the doors.

Tyler was already there in his SUV, waiting for us. Reid opened the back door of the vechile and I climbed in. He closed the door and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for coming Tyler" I said to him.

'No problem, just glad Reids alright" Tyler said as he drove off.

"So am I. Any idea what caused the earthquake?" Reid asked.

"Haven't got a clue, but the weird thing is only we know it happened. It never happened anywhere else" Tyler said to us.

"Makes you think if Sarah is really still out there" Reid said, making me shiver.

"Trust me, I would be the first to know if she still is" I said not wanting to mention the dream I had that night.

"We know Addie, and we will make sure nothing happens to you or comes between us" Reid said smiling at me.

"I know Reid" I said as we finally pulled into the school parking lot. Tyler pulled into a parking spot and we all got out of the vechile. I took Reid's hand as we headed into the school to find the rest of the gang.

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for this chapter, been working on a Buffy fic at the moment and it's been taking most of my time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie and Emily.**

The three of us walked down the hallways to find everyone else. I guessed for the time of day they were just finishing the first class. We headed to where the class was to see them coming out of the room. I could see their relieved faces when they saw Reid.

"Good to see you out" Pogue said to him.

"Good to be out, any ideas on what caused the earthquake?" Reid said to the group.

"Nothing, so far just a normal earthquake" Caleb told us. A wave of relief went through me now that I knew it was not Sarah.

"That's good in a way" Tyler said. We all walked down the hall towards mine and Kate's room.

We came to the room and walked in and Reid sat down on my bed. Looking at him I could tell that he was still in some pain. "You okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"I am fine, Addie, don't worry about me" He said smiling at me.

"Emily, you have any idea, where your sister could possibly be?" Caleb asked her.

"If I really knew I would tell you" she said, something inside me felt like she was keeping something from us, but if I kept asking then she would get suspicious.

"We should get to class, I am guessing though you two have the day off?" Kate asked.

"Actually, we don't, we haven't gone to the Principle with the doctor notes" I told them.

"I'm pretty sure, he will let you have the day off" Tyler said.

"Hopefully, Reid you stay here and rest. I will go take the note" I said getting up from the bed. I kissed his cheek and we all left the room.

"I'll catch up to you guys later" I said as we went separate ways. I headed down to the main office, to take Reid's note. I felt as if I was being watched, and I hated that feeling, I knew it was never good. I tried to shake the feeling away, but it kept creeping up on me. Suddenly I felt myself get dizzy, and my stomach felt upset. My body was getting weak, and I felt like I was going to pass out. The feeling would not go away, something bad was about to happen, as it always seemed to when I was alone. I walked quicker, trying to get out of the empty hallway. Just as I reached the door to the office, I felt my body weaken and I was fallen, my eyes began to flutter, and everything went black.

I slowly felt my body wanting to move, but I couldn't and my eyes wouldn't open. I was scared, not knowing where I was, and if the boys would know where I was. I could hear footsteps echoing around me. By hearing that I could tell that it was an empty room. I was laying on a cold metal table, I could feel it against my skin. The footsteps were coming closer, and closer and I felt more scared and worried.

"Well, Addie, here you are, all alone, no boys to come to your rescue now" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Sarah, don't do this" I heard another voice say.

"Shut-it Em, if it wasn't for you, I would have never got her here" Sarah said.

"Sarah, you tricked me, you lied, like you always have." Emily said to her.

"That's the way I am sis, now what should I do about you" I heard her say as I felt a hand brush against my cheek. I hoped deep down the boys would find me before it was way too late.

**A/N:Sorry it has taken so long, I am trying to work on these more often as i can**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Addie, Cassie, and Emily.**

**A/N: This part of the story is going to be in Reid's point of view.**

I laid on Addie's bed, waiting for her to get back. My head was still killing me and if I had to use my powers to get out of classes I would. It was taking her a long time to come back, I decided I would go looking for her, hoping nothing bad had happened. I couldn't stand going through all that again. I sat up on the bed, a little to quickly, my head felt like it was spinning. I looked on her side dresser to see that her cell phone was still here, I couldn't call her. I got up off the bed, and headed to the door, when it opened.

"What are you doing out of bed Reid" it was Addie.

"I got worried, you were taking a long time, so can we just spend the day without classes?" I asked her.

"Yes we can, Sweetie" she said to me, throwing me off with the sweetie. She never called me sweetie, but maybe it was a new thing.

"Well, if we have the whole day then what should we do" I said smirking at her.

"You need to have rest, that's doctors orders" she said pushing me back onto her bed. She crawled onto the bed beside me and we laid down. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest.

After trying to get to sleep, I just couldn't I felt like something was off with Addie. I looked at her and she was asleep. I decided to go for a walk, silently get up from the bed. I stood up, getting a little light headed, but shook it off. I walked to the door and was about to open it, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" I heard Addie ask.

"I felt like going for a walk" I told her.

"Why didn't you wake me up to come with you?" she asked me.

"I needed to walk alone, and you were so peacefully resting" I said to her.

"You could have waken me up I wouldn't have minded" she said.

"Addie, can I just go walk on my own" I said to her, I needed to get away for a bit on my own.

"I want to come with you Reid" she said sounding bitter.

"Fine, you don't need to get so upset." I said, there was something wrong about her.

She opened the door, "Let's go", she said leading us out the door.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Addie took my hand as we walked and kept brushing my arm. I was feeling uneasy with her, and couldn't tell why, she always made me feel happy. The bell rung for classes to end, and everyone was coming out of the class rooms. "Let's go meet the group" I said to her.

"Do we have to, why can't we just be alone today?" she asked me.

"I want to go talk to Caleb about something" I told her.

"What do you have to tell him, can't it wait" she said. I could tell that she really didn't want me to talk to Caleb, and I was starting to get worried about her.

"I probably won't remember it later, so I want to tell him now" I said to her.

"Fine" she said, sounding upset. We walked towards the room, that I knew was Caleb's last class. I let go of Addie's hand, but she grabbed right back on. I was really starting to get confused, and thinking that Addie was not Addie.

**A/N:So here is the next part, i know it may be confusing, but i thought i would through a twist in, and the story will end soon, with a very big finale**


End file.
